Her Valentine
by abbymickey24
Summary: It's that time again, Greek Row's annual Secret Admirer Week between the fraternities and sororities. And it all leads up to the big reveal right before the Valentine's Day Ball at the end of the week. Bella hates it, having felt left out for the last three years. Little does she know this week isn't going to be what she expected and surprise await her.
1. I Hate This Week

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you don't believe me, just ask my bank account. **

**A/N: I wanted to post this story last year, but time got away from me and I didn't even start to write it. However, as my other stories are being pains in the butt, I figured I could get this one out of my head and maybe that will help get my mind back on my other stuff. **

**It's complete and will post every day from now until Friday. On Friday, you will get two chapters. **

**As you can see from the pairing, you only one of them. The other you will not find out until Friday. I know who it is and it isn't going to change, but have fun guessing. **

**I want to thank my lovely beta, emmzz75. She makes things so much prettier and fixes all my crazy. **

**I hope you enjoy the story and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**-HV-**

_**Bella**_

"Okay ladies, we have one more order of business and then I'll let you get back to your Saturday."

The noise level that had broken out earlier lowered in volume as the voice of my sorority sister, president, and best friend Rose, rang through the room.

I knew what she was going to say and I closed my eyes, trying to block it out.

She waited a beat of a second before she said, "Now, we all know that Valentine's Day is this coming Friday.. For most of you, you know what that means. However, for the pledges I will explain."

She paused for effect and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "The week leading up to Valentine's Day is known here on Greek Row as Secret Admirer week. What that entails is that starting tomorrow if any of you have a secret admirer among our fraternity boys, you will receive a gift. Each day has a theme and each gift will be a representation of that theme. On Friday evening, the big reveal takes place before the Valentine's Day Ball, where I might add if you plan to attend it is a formal event and you should all be dressed accordingly. Any questions?"

I opened my eyes and glanced around, seeing one of our pledges with her hand in the air.

"Yes, Stacy?" Rose asked.

"If we happened to have a secret admirer do we have to take them as our date? Because I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

"No, you don't. However, show some tact if you do have to decline. Alright, anyone else?" She asked.

When no one else raised their hand, she dismissed us and I stood immediately to leave the room.

I'd just made it to the door when I heard, "Bella?"

Turning around, I found my other three best friends and my actual biological sister standing with Rose at the table we sat at during the meeting.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're all going to the mall to find our dresses, are you going to come?" Charlotte asked.

I gave her an are you serious look and earned a glare from Victoria before she said, "You know this year might be different."

I snorted because that wasn't likely to happen.

"Sis, come on. This is my first ball and I want your opinion." Angela said, causing me to sigh. As my younger sister she knew the exact thing to say.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not trying anything on and I'm not buying anything. Deal?"

"Deal," Tanya said immediately and grinned.

Rolling my eyes, I waited for them to walk over and then followed them out to the cars.

On the drive to the mall, I couldn't help but think about why I had to deal with the crappy week ahead of me.

In high school, I would have never thought I'd end up joining a sorority once I got to college. I just wasn't that type of girl. I wasn't a cheerleader or peppy or into the whole we'll be sisters for life motto that sorority sisters seemed to live by. I also didn't like pink or makeup or a lot of the other girly things they were in to. Somehow though, when I got to college, my best friends talked me into rushing with them and I found that while some of the sororities were exactly like I thought, not all of them were.

When I got the bid to be a pledge at Theta Beta Zeta, I was thoroughly convinced that the only reason I was given one was because of my friends. However, I quickly learned that the house prided itself on being open minded and accepting and the group of girls that eventually became my sisters were people that I knew I would stay in touch with long after I left school.

For four years, I've been given some of the best memories of my life and I am so thankful I rushed. Getting to share it with my best friends has just been an added bonus and I really wasn't ready to leave the house behind, but sadly it was inevitable as I had graduated in January. Once I walked with my class in June, I had to leave and I was completely heartbroken about it. I wanted to stay here forever, doing everything that sorority life entailed. Well...everything but this week.

I really did hate it and if I was completely honest it was really only because I was jealous and felt left out. Out of my four years here, I had yet to have a secret admirer. I wasn't sure why, sometimes I thought that I was too standoffish when it came to the fraternities, preferring to stand in the corner and be the sober sister instead of being in the thick of the party. Sometimes I thought it was because I was known as 'one of the guys' in most circles. Once, I even thought it was because I wasn't as pretty as my friends. When I made the mistake of telling them that, they threatened me with bodily harm if I said anything stupid like that again. As the people I loved most in this world, I believed them and quickly put those sorts of thoughts away.

It really didn't matter what it was though. Knowing wouldn't change anything. I was still going to have to stand on the sidelines and watch the other girls showing off their gifts while they speculated as to who could be behind them.

The only consolation I had was I knew my friends wouldn't be so bad. They all had boyfriends and didn't freak out when their 'secret admirers/boyfriends' sent things.

"Earth to Bella," Charlotte said as she waved her hand in front of my face, breaking me from my thoughts. When I focused on her, she said, "We're here."

I nodded and crawled from the back of the car, once again following behind as they walked into the mall. Over the next few hours, I sat outside the dressing room as they all tried on dress after dress. I made comments here and there, but mainly I just tried to forget what was coming. By the time they'd all found that one dress that made them more gorgeous than they already were, I was past ready to go. They knew it too, since they didn't try to talk me into getting a dress, using the excuse of just in case.

Instead, they paid and we walked out to the car without a word. It was nice not to have to argue with them that it would be pointless. And as we drove home, the only thought I had was that this week couldn't go by fast enough.

**-HV-**

**I know it's short, but we'll get longer now. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Flowers Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you don't believe me, just ask my bank account. **

**I want to thank my lovely beta, emmzz75. She makes things so much prettier and fixes all my crazy. **

**I hope you enjoy the story and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**-HV-**

"OH MY GOD!"

My eyes popped open immediately at the loud screech and I groaned. Rolling over, I shoved my head under my pillow trying to block the excited chatter of 25 girls I could now hear coming from downstairs. Unfortunately, it only seemed to amplify the noise and I knew there was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep.

With a huff of annoyance, I moved to sit up. Glancing at the clock, I found it wasn't even 9am yet and I couldn't help but shake my head. Any other Sunday and no one would be up before noon.

I could already feel the negative feelings this week always brought out in me starting to set in, and I knew that the only way to keep from snapping at everyone was to not be here while the deliveries were being made.

Grabbing my phone, I sent a text to my jogging buddy, Garrett, and prayed he was awake to get it. We usually ran together after dinner if I was off work, but I really needed to just get out of the house for an hour. Thankfully, he was quick to respond and agreed to go running early, saying he'd meet me in ten minutes on the sidewalk in front of the house.

I liked running with Garrett, he was a nice guy and kept me from getting bored. I'd met him along with his girlfriend, Kate, the first day of our freshman year. I'd been out running in the park when I tripped over a tree root. They'd been behind me and helped me to my feet. That day, it had been a quick thank you and you're welcome, before we'd separated. For the next few weeks, we'd said 'hey' to each other when we'd passed on our separate runs, but one day we'd arrived at the same time and ended up running together. From that day on, we always ran together.

All three of us were pledges that first year, and once we were allowed to move into our respective houses we no longer made the trek to the park. We'd just always meet up in front of my house and then jog down the sorority side of Greek Row before crossing the street and coming back on the fraternity side. It was nice and let us spend time catching up. Unfortunately though, Kate didn't join us anymore, since she and Garrett broke up over the summer and she now went to another school.

I sent back a quick text that I would be ready before grabbing my jogging clothes and stepping into the bathroom. Once I took care of my morning routine, I dressed and threw my hair up in a ponytail.

When I was finished, I left my room and headed downstairs. The closer I got, the louder the noise grew in volume and the mix of fragrances from the flowers was almost overwhelming. Trying to keep from gagging, I made it to the foyer and glanced over into the dining room where two tables were already overflowing with assorted blooms.

Breathing a huff of air, I let my eyes trail around the room until I found Rose. She glanced up just as Angela saw me and rushed over, grabbing my hand when she was close.

"Bella, come look," she said before dragging me into the evil room.

She pulled me to the head table where Rose, Charlotte, Tanya, and Vicky were standing behind what looked to be a dozen roses each. I knew they were all from their boyfriends since all four were in the same fraternity as Garrett and others had learned by now that it was pointless to send them anything.

"Look what I got, Bella." Angela said, stepping in front of a fifth vase of roses.

I didn't know rather to curl my lip at the flowers themselves, since I really hated roses, or at Angela's obvious excitement. I really didn't want to ruin her happiness, but come on she was a freshman.

I didn't quite manage to keep a straight face though, since Tanya changed the subject. "Where are you going, B?" she asked.

"Running with Garrett," I answered before turning to Angela who was still grinning a mile wide.

"They're really pretty, Ang."

"Thanks sis," she said.

I smiled at her once more before looking over at Rose, who mouthed, "Sorry," to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to go.

I made it to the front door without being stopped again and pulled it open, only to come face to face with a pledge from Garrett's house whose hand was raised to ring the bell.

"Um...hi," he said as he shoved the blue potted orchid in his other hand at me. "I'm here to deliver this."

I think I actually growled since he pulled his hand back quickly.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Who is it for?" I snapped because this was too much. Roses were one thing, but blue orchids just went over the line.

"Umm..." he said fumbling to look at the name tag on the side of the pot. "Bella Swan?"

My mouth dropped open in shock at hearing my name and I couldn't seem to speak. I stood there so long staring at the poor boy that he started fidgeting.

Finally, he asked, "Is she here?"

Before I could make myself answer, Charlotte came up beside me. "What's going on, Bella?" She asked looking from me to the pledge.

"It's for me," I whispered.

"Oh," Charlotte said, causing me to look over at her. "Take it."

I nodded and finally reached out, taking the flower from the pledge who looked all too happy to leave. As I watched him rush across the grass I saw Garrett already waiting. Holding up my finger for him to give me a minute, I turned to Charlotte, but had no clue what to do.

"You have a secret admirer," she said just before turning and calling for my girls.

They came over as I reached up to finger the delicate petals.

"Bella..." Angela said and when I glanced up she had tears in her eyes.

"I know," I whispered as I blinked back my own tears.

I stared at the flowers for a few more seconds before holding them out to Angela. "Will you put it in my room?" I asked. "Garrett's waiting."

"Of course," she said, taking them.

I gave her a small smile and did the same to the others, before stepping out the front door and pulling it shut behind me. I jogged across the grass and stopped beside Garrett.

"Hey," I said as we started to stretch. "Thanks for going early."

"It's cool," he said. "I wasn't doing anything, but holding a chair down."

I laughed and shook my head at him, earning a grin in return.

"Ready?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yep," he said and we started off.

We didn't talk much at first, but after we had to veer into the street to avoid a guy carrying a vase of flowers so large he couldn't see around them, I scoffed and said, "So stupid."

Garrett chuckled and I glanced over as he said, "Ahh, yes the week before Valentine's Day. It's your favorite week ever, right?"

"Oh yes," I said my voice laced with sarcasm, earning yet another chuckle. Garrett knew my hatred for the week.

"But you did get flowers this morning though," he said, causing me to look over at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because the ones that arrived when I did, looked like your tattoo." he answered. "Plus, the guy walked right in front of me so I saw your name on the tag."

"Ah," I said as I reached back and let my fingers brush over where my blue orchid tattoo sat at the base of my neck.

"Is it your favorite flower?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "I actually don't like flowers that much."

"Okay, wait," he said as we looked up and down the street so we could cross to the other side.

"Why do you have a flower tattoo if you don't like flowers? And how do I not know this already?"

I sighed and glanced over at him before turning my head back straight and answering him. "Well, you don't know it because you never asked. As for why, they were my mom's favorite."

"Were?" he asked.

I nodded and continued. "When I was three, she got pregnant with Angela. She was six months along when she found out she had cancer. She couldn't start chemo because she was pregnant and my dad said the doctor tried to talk her into terminating, but she wouldn't have it. By the time she had Angela and they started treatment, it had spread too much. She tried it for six months, but then decided to stop and spend what time she had left with her family. She made it to two weeks after Angela's first birthday."

"Oh man Bella. I'm so sorry." he said as he came to a stop.

"Thank you," I said, stopping as well. "The tattoo is my way of remembering her and what she wanted. She made dad promise that blue orchids had to be at the funeral, and it's the only thing I can remember from that day, all the blue."

Garrett didn't say anything else, instead he reached out and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I smiled against his chest as I hugged him back, needing that small gesture more than I realized at the moment.

When we pulled away, I said, "Thank you, I needed that."

"You're welcome," he said with a grin. "Thank you for trusting me with something like that."

"Oh, most people know since they ask about my tattoo." I said.

"Way to burst my little bubble there," he said. "I thought I was special."

"You are," I said. "Just not in this."

He chuckled and motioned for us to start running again.

Before we could though, I heard, "Isabella, wait up," from behind us.

Groaning, I started running anyway. I knew that voice yelling for me and I was hoping I could make it back to my house before he caught up to me.

"Your stalker wants you," Garrett said and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Shut up, and keep running," I hissed even as I heard him gaining on us.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Garrett asked seriously. "I'm pretty sure I can make the boy not come anywhere near you again."

"I think at this point the only thing that would work would be breaking his legs so he couldn't move. I've tried everything else." I said as my house loomed closer.

"I can do that," Garrett said, glancing back over his shoulder.

I hesitated for a moment, but then shook my head. "While I don't enjoy being the object of his affection, he isn't dangerous. He's just a little misguided and can't take a hint, but he's never done anything to make me fear him. I actually pity him, so breaking his bones might be a little extreme. Plus, I'd never hear the end of it when I went home since his parents are friends with my dad." I said.

"Fine, take away all my fun." Garrett said.

I laughed and sped up, seeing freedom just a few houses away.

I didn't make it, thanks to a stupid car coming down the road and going way too fast. I thought about chancing it, but Garrett's hand on my arm told me he knew what I was thinking and that I wasn't about to get myself flattened just to keep from having to talk to my stalker.

"Hello Isabella," Edward Masen, aka my stalker, said as he came to a wheezing stop next to me.

I didn't bother to return the greeting as the car finally passed and I started walking, calling a goodbye and thanks for the run back to Garrett.

I heard his chuckle, but anything he might have said was drowned out by the deep huffing breaths of Edward following close behind me.

I ignored him as I made it across the street and started across the grass of my house.

"Isabella wait," Edward said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sorry, Edward, but I'm in a rush," I said, jogging the last few steps to the house and right in the front door without waiting for him to say anything else.

Leaning back against the front door, I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief for my escape.

Maybe it was mean, but damn it I already knew that he was going to ask me out. I've told him no so many times, in more than one language, that I just didn't have it in me anymore. Especially when it was the same thing he had asked me almost everyday for two years of high school, a year and a half of college, and every time I was home for the holidays. I had thought I'd have been able to get away from him here since it was such a large campus, but then he just had to pledge Omega Psi Phi and that dream was dashed.

It wasn't that he was ugly, because he wasn't that bad. I mean he did need a new haircut and clothes, he had potential. And it also wasn't because he was younger than me. It had to do with the fact that he was just annoying. I mean I liked Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, and video games but I didn't want to talk about them all day, every day. I also didn't like that he didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space when he was talking to someone. Plus, it seemed he'd also made it his mission in life to correct everyone's grammar and if you were talking about something and got it wrong, he was quick to point out the right answer in a way that made you feel stupid.

"You okay?" Victoria asked, causing me to open my eyes and find her standing in front of me.

"Yep, just congratulating myself on avoiding Edward." I replied as I pushed off the door.

She laughed and said, "You'd think he'd have learned by now."

"Yes, you would," I agreed as I started for the stairs. "I'm going to run and take a shower."

"Oh, before you go," she said, making me pause at the bottom of the steps. "You got something while you were out."

"What?" I asked.

"Come see," she said, motioning me toward the dining room.

When I walked through the archway, I noticed that almost all of the flowers were gone, the girls having taken them to their rooms. Or in the case of the ones that didn't live here, back to their dorms. The only ones that remained were two vases of roses. One I assumed was Angela's since she was there. However, it hit me when I looked at the other one who it belonged to.

"Another one?" I asked, walking up to where everyone was sitting.

"Yep," Tanya said with amusement.

"Why now?" I asked.

"They've probably realized this is their last chance," Charlotte said.

"I guess," I said.

"There is a card with this one," Tanya said, leaning forward and plucking a small square from the roses.

She handed it over and I pulled the card from the envelope, reading it out loud. "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you."

"Is that really what it says?" Rose asked, reaching over for the card.

I handed it to her as I nodded.

She read it and shook her head. "Someone obviously has no imagination."

"And obviously doesn't know B well," Vicky said. "However, we do, so what do you want us to do with them?"

"Put them on the mantle," I said as I started to back up to finally go take my shower.

The girls let me go without argument and I headed upstairs. As I stepped into my room my eyes immediately fell on the blue orchid sitting on my bedside table and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was wrong to not bring the roses up too, but I just couldn't look at or smell them.

Vicky had been right, whoever had sent them didn't know me well at all. The same couldn't be said for the sender of the blue orchid though and I spent my entire shower wondering who sent it.

**-HV-**

**Well...well...well...so she has two admirers. I wonder who they could possibly be. I love the guesses you guys have given me. Keep it up. **

**Pictures of her gifts and jogging outfit are in my Facebook group. Link is on my profile.  
**


	3. Candy Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you don't believe me, just ask my bank account. **

**A/N: I want to thank my lovely beta, emmzz75. She makes things so much prettier and fixes all my crazy. **

**I hope you enjoy the story and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**-HV-**

My alarm rang at 7 am, waking me, and my eyes immediately fell on the dress that now hung on my closet door. I couldn't help but smile because it was beyond gorgeous.

Yesterday after my shower, my girls had dragged me back to the mall. Telling me that since I had not one, but two secret admirers, I needed a dress. I couldn't argue with them and actually thought it would be fun to find the perfect one.

Although, after the first hour passed with no prospects, I'd started to lose hope. Especially when I did find a beautiful silver and white dress that I loved, only to then have it not suit my 5'4" frame at all. Angela had seen my disappointment though and being the sister that I knew and loved, had ushered us out of the store and into another one.

That's where I saw it and like this morning, my eyes had gone to it immediately and I knew that it was the one. The girls had been shocked when I told them I'd found my dress and pointed it out, especially seeing as how it was such an attention grabbing color. I'd wanted to stay away from that particular shade as I knew everyone else, including Charlotte and Rose, would wear red. But I loved it.

Once I tried it on, there was no going back and my girls agreed wholeheartedly. As I stood in front of the mirror I couldn't keep the grin off my face because it fit me perfectly. Plus, the dress was beautiful and it wasn't just one thing. It was the strapless sweetheart neckline to the rich red color and everything in between. The skirt was amazing and I could see myself gathering it up just enough to walk down the stairs of the house before letting it settle back in place once I reached the bottom.

When I'd finally managed to pry myself away from the mirror, I'd paid for the dress before being dragged out of the store and into yet another one for my accessories. An hour later we were on the way back to the sorority house with a pair of red peep-toe heels, a silver and diamond jewelry set, and a black clutch to go with my dress.

The rest of the afternoon had been spent with the girls helping me figure out what I was going to do with my hair and makeup. I'd had more fun than I thought I would and even took the girls out for dinner to show my thanks.

It was amazing to me how much my thought process had changed since yesterday morning. I'd wanted nothing to do with this week and now I couldn't wait until Friday night. Although, I was still dreading having to tell someone that I wasn't going to the dance with him.

My alarm went off again, bringing me back to the fact that it was still Monday and I needed to stop thinking about Friday and my dress before I was late for work.

Turning my alarm off for good, I climbed from the bed and headed for my closet.

An hour later, I was dressed in a simple pair of gray slacks, a sea-green top, matching earrings, and ballet flats. After making sure I had everything I would need and slipping on a gray sweater, I grabbed my bag and scarf, and walked downstairs for some much needed coffee and a cranberry orange muffin.

Once I had my breakfast in hand, I went out to the dining room and sat beside Rose at our table.

A 'morning, Bella" came in various forms from Vicky, Rose, and Angela. Charlotte and Tanya both had early morning classes on Monday and were always gone by the time I came downstairs.

"Morning, guys," I said before sipping my coffee.

Glancing around the room as I started on my muffin, I had to chuckle at the difference in today and yesterday. It was obvious that Monday mornings were not a favorite around here.

However, the low noise level didn't last long once a knock came at the door. Melanie, one of the pledges stood immediately and left the dining room She came back seconds later with a big heart shaped box of chocolates in her hand and set it down in front of Maggie, a junior, who gave her a smile of thanks.

Though the rest of breakfast more knocks sounded and each time the face of the girl that received the gift changed from morose to happy. Just as I finished the last of my muffin, Angela returned from her trek to the front door, carrying her own present.

"Is that an apple pie?" I asked amazed as she set it down on the table.

"Yeah," she said equally stunned. "And it's still warm."

"Interesting," I said, wondering who could like my sister. It wasn't common knowledge that she didn't like candy, so whoever it was knew her well.

"I wish I had time to try it," Angela said, looking like someone had kicked her puppy.

Checking my watch, I knew why. She had to be in class in ten minutes. Of course, that meant that I needed to get moving, since I drove her so she didn't have to walk.

I stood and picked up my trash as I said, "Let's take it to Mike and have him wrap you up a piece to eat after class."

"Oh, good idea," she said, picking it up and leading the way into the kitchen.

Mike, our hasher, was more than happy to take care of her request and as he did I fixed myself a to go cup of coffee. Once we were both ready to go, we told Mike bye and went back out to the dining room.

As we pushed through the door I saw Stacy setting two gifts on the table. One was a see through bag filled with candy and the other a brown box.

"Here you go, Bella," she said, seeing me.

"Thank you," I said as I walked over.

I picked up the bag first and grinned, seeing all my favorites. Unlike Angela I was a candy girl and the bag was stuffed full with everything I loved. I could see gummy bears, pop rocks, rock candy, blow pops, Twizzlers, and sour gummy worms. There was more than that though and I couldn't wait to go through it.

Setting it down, I reached for the box only for Vicky to snatch it away.

"What are you doing?" I asked and when she turned the box around so I could read the front I had my answer. "Oh, yeah you can have that."

I wasn't being mean this time, I just didn't want to spend the day itching and fighting sleep once I took a Benadryl. It's what would happen too if I touched the chocolate covered peanut brittle in the box. I was thankful my peanut allergy didn't force me to carry an epi-pen everywhere I went, but breaking out in hives was enough to put a damper on my day, so I tended to stay away from all things that contained them.

"We've got to go, Bella," Angela said.

Nodding, I grabbed my bags and coffee and after a quick wave to the girls, followed Angela out to my car.

I dropped Angela in front of her building and then drove over to the campus library, pulling into an empty spot.

As I got out I spotted Demetri, a co-worker and my former TA, walking ahead of me. Whistling loudly to get his attention, I quickly walked toward him.

When I was within speaking distance, I said, "Hey, Teach."

He chuckled and reached up, flicking my forehead. "Stop calling me that." He said. "I'm not your TA anymore and haven't been since May."

"So," I said. "Teach annoys you, so therefore I will use it until I get bored with it or find something else I like more."

"Brat," he said, laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him before following him up the steps and into the library. I liked Demetri and our relationship, was one that caused most people confusion. We've never dated, mainly because of him being my TA last year and he took that appointment very seriously. However, this year if we'd chosen we could have dated, but while I loved to banter and argue with him, I just couldn't see myself dating him.

Someone once asked, after asking me about us, if I saw him as an older brother, but I didn't. It was hard to describe really. Sure, he was hot as hell and turned many heads. He was sweet and had a great sense of humor. But I just never saw him as anything other than a great friend.

"Good morning you two," Ms. Cope, the head librarian said as Demetri and I walked into her office.

"Good morning, Ms. Cope," I said as Demetri chimed out his own greeting.

She gave us that motherly smile that she was known for, before turning back to her computer. Demetri and I set about getting our things put away and readying for a day of work.

I liked working here and would miss it when I would have to leave at the end of the year. Technically, I shouldn't still be allowed to work on campus, but Ms. Cope had pulled some strings and the dean had allowed me to stay until I'd 'officially' graduated.

"You ready, Brat," Demetri said and I rolled my eyes in his direction before hanging my sweater on the hook in my cubby.

"More than you ever are," I said back, earning a snarl of his nose.

"Children, play nice," Ms. Cope chastised, but with clear amusement in her voice.

Yeah, we might be her favorites and she really wouldn't hesitate to tell anyone that either.

"Yes, ma'am." Demetri and I said together, causing her to roll her own eyes at us.

"Okay, you two get to work. We've got a whole cart of books to put back and Professor Berty is on the second floor. I'll leave it to you to figure out who's going to do which." She said and chuckled when our groans followed her out of the room.

"I've got the books," we both said at the same time.

"I said it first," was said right after, once again at the same time.

"Last time I dealt with him he couldn't stop staring at my ass." I said, trying to get Demetri to take one for the team.

"He did not, you liar." Demetri said, seeing through my lie. "That man wouldn't know a woman's ass if it reached up and slapped him. Now mine, he might just do that."

"Whatever, I'll play _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ with you then. Best two out of three."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock and I will."

"I'm not playing that with you. You always cheat." I said.

"I don't cheat, you just always forget what takes out the other."

"Which is why I'm not playing it." I said before trying a different tactic. "I'll buy your lunch for a week."

"Tempting, but I'm going to counter with I'll buy you lunch for a week and I'll cover your shift on Friday, even though I'm supposed to be off." He said. "I know you have the ball to get ready for."

That stopped me for a moment because that was a good deal, especially now that I was going to the ball. I wouldn't have to rush home after work and then rush to get ready. I could go with the girls to get my nails done and have fun doing something I'd always opted out of the last three years.

"Deal," I said after a few more seconds of silence.

"Sucker," he said with a laugh and pushed me toward the door.

"You aren't going to the ball though?" I asked as we walked out of the office, knowing he was in the same fraternity as Garrett.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take guys as long to get ready."

"So, do you have a date?"

"I think so," he said cryptically before immediately walking away to get the cart of books.

I stood there staring the way he disappeared, wondering what he meant by that for a few seconds. Finally, shaking my head and deciding that it was just Demetri's weirdness, I walked slowly to the stairs and started up to the second floor.

By the way Demetri and I talked about him, most people would think Professor Berty was horrible, but he really wasn't. He was just slow in everything he did, including talking. I'd had the misfortune of being in one of his early morning English lectures sophomore year and I vowed it was the last time I'd ever take one of his classes. He spoke in the same monotone voice no matter what he was talking about and it had been all I could do stay awake.

I found Professor Berty already buried among a pile of Greek Mythology books. Most people said he'd been writing his novel for 20 years, others claimed it was only ten. All I knew for sure, was that ever since I started working at the library my freshman year, he'd been writing it and didn't seem to be anywhere close to finishing it.

Walking over to the table, I waited silently until he noticed me; if I learned nothing else from him the one thing I did was that he hated being interrupted.

I stood there a good five minutes before he finally lifted his head and graced me with his wrinkled face.

"AHHH, Ms. Swan, just in time," he said and I fought the urge to laugh. "I need these books pulled."

He slid a yellow post-it note across the table to me and I picked it up. "I'll get right on that, Professor Berty." I said, leaving immediately.

I quickly found the books he needed and deposited them back at his table, only for him to send me off with an armload to put up. The rest of my morning consisted of getting him a bottle of water and a bagel.

By the time lunch came, I was so tired of waiting around and was starting to regret making the deal with Demetri. I was so happy when Ms. Cope came to tell me to take my lunch break, I could have hugged her.

I walked downstairs and back to her office, finding Demetri already waiting.

"I hate you," I said as soon as I saw him.

"That bad?" he asked as I grabbed my sweater and bags.

"He's still only halfway finished with the bagel I got him at ten." I said, causing him to laugh as we made our way outside.

Once on the stairs, I plopped down on the top one out of the way.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he towered above me.

"Waiting on you to bring me lunch," I said, grinning.

"I said I'd buy it, not deliver it."

"Well, seeing as how I'm not getting in the mess that is the campus cafe, I guess you're going to have to, since you made the deal." I said. "Now, go on. I'm hungry."

"Brat," he said, but turned and jogged down the stairs.

I watched him for a few seconds before grabbing my candy bag and finally opening it up so I could see what else was in there. Other than what I could first see, there was also skittles, candy canes, and jelly beans.

Grabbing a pack of Twizzlers, I zipped the bag up and put it beside me. Opening my other bag, I pulled out my worn copy of To Kill a Mockingbird and with a Twizzler stuck in my mouth, I began to read.

I don't know how long I read for, but a throat clearing brought my eyes up.

"Please tell me that isn't your lunch, Isabella." My former creative writing Professor said, nodding toward what I quickly realized was my fifth Twizzler.

Laughing, I shook my head. "Don't worry, Professor Cullen. Demetri is getting my lunch."

"Good," he said with a smile. "It's nice to know my TA is taking care of my favorite former student."

"Yeah, he just didn't want to take care of Professor Berty." I said, causing Professor Cullen to laugh.

"Yes, not many people want to deal with that man, me included." he said. "However, I must today."

"Oh, well he's up on the second floor." I said.

"Thank you, Isabella. I'll let you get back to reading." he said. "Could you do me a favor though?"

"Of course," I said.

"Could you please tell Demetri to find me once you two finish your lunch? I need to ask him a question."

"I'll tell him." I said with a smile.

It took a brief second before he returned the gesture, but after he did he nodded. "Very well. Have a good afternoon, Isabella."

"You too, Professor Cullen."

I watched as he passed by me and I watched until he disappeared into the building before sighing. If there was one word to describe Professor Cullen it was hot. At 35, he was one of the youngest professors to grace our fair campus. With his single status, tall lean frame, dark hair, and blue eyes that were amplified by a pair of black wire rimmed glasses, he was I'm certain, the reigning guest star in the fantasies of most girls at our school and more than likely a few males too. His classes were known to have a large female attendance and his looks alone were enough to hold anyone's attention. But add in the fact that he made his class interesting and entertaining and it was a deadly combination. However, everyone could look as much as they wanted, but Professor Cullen was not someone to be messed with and he made it perfectly clear that anyone thinking private office time meant anything other than going over school work was wasting their time.

I continued to watch the door until I felt a rough scrape against my chin and looked up to find Demetri holding a napkin close to my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, smacking his hand as he reached to wipe my chin again.

"Getting all that drool off," he said. "I thought I was going to have to go buy some waders."

"You aren't funny," I said, giving him my best glare.

"We both know I am, so you saying I'm not is a blatant lie." he said, moving to sit beside me.

"Whatever," I said with a roll of my eyes. "What did you get me for lunch?"

"You're seriously just going to ignore the fact you were drooling all over Professor Cullen?" he asked, as he handed me a cup of soup.

"Yep," I said, pulling the top off and wrinkling my nose when I saw it was chicken noodle. Reaching over, I quickly grabbed the sandwich he was unwrapping and replaced it with the soup.

"Hey," he said. "What the hell?"

"Next time, don't be a smart ass and get me something better." I said before taking a big bite of the pastrami on rye and grinning.

"You know, most people who have their lunch bought for them say thank you and eat it."

I managed to swallow the food in my mouth without choking and asked, "You did buy this sandwich, right?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Then thank you." I said as I took another bite.

"Brat," he said before smiling and digging into his soup.

I said nothing, but did knock my shoulder against his before going back to my delicious sandwich. We didn't speak again until it was time to go back to work.

As we walked back into the library I said, "Professor Cullen wanted me to tell you to come find him. He said he needed to ask you a question."

"I bet he does," Demetri said and walked away immediately, leaving me staring after him for the second time today.

Choosing to not dwell on it, I turned and sought out Ms. Cope.

I found her in her office and when she looked up, I asked, "Do you need me for anything special?"

"Not at the moment, dear." she answered. "Just go around and clean up after the animals."

I laughed and pushed away from the door. Deciding to start on the second floor and make my way down, I headed toward the stairs.

I found Professor Berty still in the same spot, with half a bagel still sitting beside him. Further along the floor, I found Demetri and Professor Cullen, their heads bent together as they looked at a laptop. Both glanced up as I walked by, but not wanting to bother them I just waved and kept going.

There wasn't much to pick up as most of the students were pretty good about cleaning up after themselves, but every now and then I had to stop and pick up a stray piece of paper or a book and return it to its shelf.

Once I finished the second floor, I went down and did the same with the first. When I was done, I still had two hours left of my shift. Wondering where Demetri had gotten to, I went in search of him but didn't make it far before Ms. Cope stopped me.

"Bella, can you cover the front desk for me?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered and turned that way.

I got settled behind the counter and waited for someone to need help. Over the next two hours, I didn't do too much. Not many people seemed to need anything.

About ten minutes before it was time for me to go, Demetri finally turned up.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Doing my job." he answered, propping his ass against the counter beside me. "Actually I was doing both my jobs."

Giving him a look of disbelief, I said, "Really?"

"Yes," he answered. "I was helping a library patron and Professor Cullen. See, both jobs."

"It doesn't count if they're the same person." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It does...what the hell are you doing?" Demetri asked, since I'd dropped out of my seat onto the floor.

"Hiding," I whispered.

"From?"

"Main door," I whispered.

I watched him glance over his shoulder before a grin spread across his face. "Ahhh, Ednerd."

"Yes, please don't draw his atten-"

"Hey, Eddie," Demetri called, cutting me off.

"Asshole," I hissed.

He clucked his tongue and said so low I barely heard him. "Be nice or I will tell him you're here."

"Fine, oh handsome one." I replied.

He nodded and greeted Edward as I heard him stop at the desk.

"Demetri, do you know where I might find Isabella?" Edward asked.

"Isabella?" Demetri questioned. "I don't think I know an Isabella."

I stifled a laugh behind my hand. Demetri knew I detested my full name and never answered to it unless my father or a teacher used it.

"Isabella Swan, she works here." Edward tried again.

"I don't know an Isabella Swan. I do know a Bella Swan though, is that who you are talking about?"

I heard Edward huff and I knew if I chanced a peek he'd be squeezing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Yes, her." he said after a moment.

"Oh, she's up on the second floor, in the back." Demetri said, waving towards the stairs.

"Thank you," Edward said.

A few seconds passed before Demetri said, "You owe me, but he's gone. Now, I'm guessing you've got about five minutes before he realizes you aren't there. Better run."

I hopped up immediately, kissed his cheek in thanks before dashing to the back office and grabbing my things. It was still a few minutes before I was supposed to leave, but as Ms. Cope didn't say anything I took it as a sign that I wasn't going to get in trouble.

Leaving the office quickly, I crossed the floor with my head down. Just before I made it to the door, I heard, "BYE BELLA!"

Jerking around, I shot a glare at Demetri who just waved and smiled.

"You are dead," I mouthed, causing his smile to grow.

Turning back around, I shoved through the door without looking and almost ran over Professor Cullen as he was starting down the steps.

"Isabella, are you alright?" he asked as I rushed by him.

"Yes, Professor Cullen. I'm sorry, I'm just in a really big hurry."

"Okay, well be careful."

"I will," I called back, not bothering to stop.

Racing to my car, I quickly unlocked the door and climbed in. As I started it up I glanced toward the doors and found Professor Cullen still standing on the steps, his eyes trained in my direction. Lifting my hand, I waved and backed out of my spot. As I started forward I saw Edward come out of the library and I breathed a sigh of relief that I'd managed to once again evade him.

**-HV-**

**Well, now you have Demetri. Who loves him like I do? **

**Hasher-In college terms, is someone who cooks and sets out food like a waiter. They also grocery shop. **

**Pics of Bella's work outfit and Pics of the gifts are in my Facebook group. **


	4. Music Mania

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you don't believe me, just ask my bank account. **

**A/N: I want to thank my lovely beta, emmzz75. She makes things so much prettier and fixes all my crazy. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**-HV-**

I was dreaming. I knew this because it wasn't often, or ever, that I found myself standing in a circle of men. Especially men with no faces. Well, technically they had faces they were just blurred out like you'd see on TV. It should have freaked me out, but it really didn't. However, that changed quickly when they all started singing...

_When a man loves a woman_

_Can't keep his mind on nothin' else_

_He'd trade the world_

_For a good thing he's found_

_If she is bad, he can't see it_

_She can do no wrong_

_Turn his back on his best friend_

_If he puts her down_

I turned 360 degrees, trying to find something to throw to get them to shut the hell up. When I couldn't find anything, I settled for pinching myself hoping that the pain would cause me to wake up. After what seemed like for-freaking-ever, I could tell the noise, because Michael Bolten was just that-noise, was getting softer.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when my eyes popped open and I once again heard that god awful song...

_When a man loves a woman_

_Spend his very last dime_

_Trying to hold on to what he needs_

_He'd give up all his comforts_

_And sleep out in the rain_

_If she said that's the way_

_It ought to be_

"Ugg...what the hell?" I cried, burying my head under my pillow.

Laughter met my ears and I moved my pillow to find Tanya and Victoria standing by my computer.

"Turn it off, please," I said as the song went into the next verse.

Sweet merciful silence descended and I said, "Thank you."

They both laughed and joined me on my bed, jostling me until I was sitting up against the headboard between them.

Yawning, I glanced at the clock to find it was almost nine. "Please tell me why you two decided to torture me this morning?" I asked as I leaned my head onto Tanya's shoulder.

"What? You didn't like being serenaded?" Vicky asked.

"Not by that," I replied. "Where the hell did it come from?"

"One of your secret admirers," Tanya answered as she held up Michael Bolton's Greatest Hits CD case in front of us. "He also got you this one."

A Kenny G CD appeared from somewhere and I groaned. Okay, Michael Bolton was horrible to wake up to, but it would have been way more torture if they'd used that one to wake me up.

"Someone has horrible taste in music," Vicky said, taking both cd's from Tanya and flinging them across the room. "See if this one is any better."

She thrust a small square box into my lap, before moving around to sit cross legged in front of me.

As I pulled the top off I asked, "What did Angela get?"

"Tickets to Coachella," Tanya answered before reaching up to push my head down.

I was impressed by Angela's secret admirer, but pushed it to the back of my mind as my eyes landed on my gift. My eyes grew wide as I took in the sleek silver Ipod Touch, turtle shaped earbuds, and charger.

"Holy shit," I said in shock. Not only had they gotten me something I'd always wanted, but turtles were also my favorite animal.

Pulling the ipod from the box, I pressed power and watched in amazement as it automatically came to life. There was only one app button thingy on the screen and I pressed my finger to it.

It didn't take long to pull up the itunes menu and what I saw left me speechless. Not only did it have music for all my favorite bands and solo artists, but it had music videos for a lot of the songs, five of my favorite books, all the Fast and Furious movies and Despicable Me, and three games.

I was blown away by the sheer amount of money and thought that had to have gone into the gift. I didn't know how to react to something like this. It was way too much, but I selfishly didn't want to give it back either.

"Woah," Tanya said and I glanced up to see she was looking over my shoulder.

"Someone has you down to a tee."

I nodded, but her words caused a horrible thought to run through my head. I didn't want to believe it was possible or even ask, but I knew it would be the only way to calm my worry.

"You guys didn't do this, right?" I asked, hating myself for doing so.

"What?" Vicky asked. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just everything," I said waving the ipod around. "It has The Killers, Alex Clare, Bruno Mars, the 80s bands I love, and even my guilty pleasure of Katy Perry. Not many people know that. I can count them on two hands, maybe even one. Anyone else wouldn't know this. If it is you guys, just tell me. I promise I won't be mad."

"It's not us," Tanya said, and I could see the truth in her eyes. "We're your friends and as such we'd never be so cruel as to pretend to be a secret admirer."

Reaching out to hug them, because now I felt bad, I said, "I know. I just..."

"We understand. By the looks of it though, someone does know you very well." Tanya said.

"They do," I whispered as I continued to look through the ipod.

They sat silently beside me as I finished up my perusal. When I was done, I looked up at Vicky who was grinning.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked.

I nodded after a quick glance at the clock and climbed over Tanya.

"I'm going to take a shower and I'll meet you two downstairs," I said, heading for my closet.

"Kay," Tanya said before I heard both of them leave my room.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt first before going ahead and getting out what I was going to wear to work. I didn't have to be in until 4 this afternoon, but this way I wouldn't have to worry about it later.

After taking care of everything I needed to in the bathroom and getting dressed, I walked down to a quiet house, as most of the girls had gone to class.

Tanya and Vicky sat at the table, both sipping from their coffee cups, with half eaten bowls of cereal in front of them. I walked past them and into the kitchen, finding Mike, our hasher, in the pantry making a list for the grocery store.

"Hey, Bella," he said when he heard me.

"Hey, Mike. What did you make for breakfast this morning?"

"It's cereal today," he said apologetically. "I was going to make scones, but I didn't have everything I needed. Sorry."

"It's okay," I said with a wave of my hand. "I'm good with cereal."

He grinned and went back to his task while I set about making up a bowl of fruity pebbles and a cup of coffee.

When I was finished, I told him bye and went back out to the dining room to sit with Tanya and Vicky. We made small talk while we ate, and once they had finished the two of them went off to class and I went back upstairs, wanting to test out my gift.

Two hours later I was lying on my bed watching Despicable Me. Yes, it was a cartoon, but who doesn't love minions. Plus the three little girls were so cute. I was laughing at the "It's so fluffy" part when a knock sounded at my door.

Pulling, my earbuds out of my ear, I called, "Come in."

Morgan, a fellow sister, stuck her head around the door. "Jasper's downstairs," she said.

"Ohhh, thanks," I said as I hopped up.

I followed her downstairs to find Jasper leaning against the door. It was against house rules for boys to be inside, but as Jasper was Rose's twin brother and she was our president, the rule was overlooked for him.

"Hey," I said as I stopped in front of him.

"Hey, B." he said, pushing away from the door. "What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out."

"Cool, want to go get some lunch and head to the park?" he asked.

"Sure, just have to be back by three so I can get ready for work." I answered.

"I think I can handle that," he said with a smile.

"Be right back," I said before running upstairs to grab my bag and ipod.

Once back in front of him, I reached around and pulled the door open, pulling Angela in the house since her hand was on the knob.

"Sorry, sis," I said, laughing.

She waved me off with a smile before looking to Jasper. "Jasper," she said.

"Ang," he said. "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you," she whispered, looking down, and it hit me I'd somehow missed something very important.

My sister had a crush.

As I tried to figure out how long she'd had it for, Jasper asked if she wanted to join us. Angela declined, since she had an afternoon class, but now that I was paying attention I could tell she really wanted to say yes.

"Maybe, next time then," Jasper said. "B, are you ready?"

"Yeah," I answered, but kept my eyes on Angela wanting her to know that I knew what she'd kept to herself.

I waited until her eyes met mine and with her slight nod I knew she understood we would discuss it later. I didn't mind her having a crush on Jasper at all and if the feelings were mutual I would support the relationship completely. Like Rose and the other girls, I'd known him since elementary school. He was a sweetheart and would treat my sister right. Plus, you couldn't get much better in the looks department because in one word, Jasper was fuckhot.

He had the same blond hair and blue eyes his sister did, but that's where the similarities ended, because Jasper Whitlock was all man. He stood at just over six foot and had a body that any woman in her right mind would want to run her hands over. And having the pleasure of seeing him many times in board shorts, I knew perfectly well the boy had a six pack and perfectly sculptured v.

Jasper glanced between us before motioning me out the door. With a wave to Ang, I walked out and waited for him to join me on the porch.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Why don't we just do subs and eat at the park?" I countered.

"Works for me," he said, leading me to his truck.

We stopped at a small cafe before the park, ordering subs, chips and drinks before continuing on and finding an empty picnic table.

As we ate we talked about Jasper's classes and our Spring Break trip to Cancun in April. It was going to be a blast with all my girls, their boyfriends, Jasper, and whomever else wanted to go really. Our philosophy was the more the merrier.

Once we were finished with lunch and had thrown our trash away, we found a tree next to the small pond and stretched out on the grass. I pulled out my ipod, popped my earbuds in, and set my music to shuffle, hearing _The Killers: Here With Me_ start.

"What are you listening to?" Jasper asked. When I told him, he gave me a nod and a smile. "That's a good band. What else have you got on there?"

I handed my ipod over and he muttered his like or dislike for everything.

When he was finished and had given it back, he smirked which caused a small wiggle of a thought to pop into my head and I wondered if I could subtly ask what I was thinking.

Rolling over onto my stomach, I propped myself up and pretended to be more focused on my ipod as I asked, "Are you going to the ball Friday?"

"I am," he answered.

"Do you have a date?"

"I will Friday," he replied and I chanced a glance up, finding him engrossed in his own ipod.

"So, you're someone's secret admirer?"

"I am," he said.

When he didn't elaborate further, I asked, "Well, who is it?"

"I'm not telling you," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because." he said, the tone in his voice telling me I would get nothing else.

Wanting just a little more though, I asked, "Why now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"You haven't done it before, so why now?"

"It's the right time," he said before shooting me a look that clearly said stop asking questions.

Huffing, I rolled back over and popped my earbuds back in. If he wasn't going to tell me that was fine, but I was kind of hoping it wasn't me, since I knew now it would hurt Angela. I just had to wait to Friday and if it turned out to be Jasper, I would turn him down as gently as I could.

We lay there lost in our music for about an hour when I felt a tap on the side of my leg. Looking over, I found Jasper fighting a grin.

"What's up?" I asked.

He motioned with his eyes toward the path and I glanced over, groaning when I saw who was coming toward us.

"Damnit," I hissed. "Why can't he leave me alone?"

"Because you're too nice." Jasper stated.

"I am not." I said.

"Yes, you are. Would you like me to show you how to deal with him?"

"No," I said, knowing what he had in mind would be along the same lines as Garrett had suggested on Sunday.

"Fine, but don't complain anymore then." Jasper said just as Edward stopped beside us.

"Hello, Isabella...Jasper," he said.

"Edward," Jasper said back, but I ignored him.

"How are you today, Isabella?" he tried again, but again I ignored him.

I felt Jasper kick me in the leg and when I looked at him, he said, "You're being rude, Isabella."

If I could have killed him with my glare he'd be dead.

Knowing that I now couldn't continue to be rude without looking like even more of a bitch, I said, "Hi, Edward."

His smile was instantaneous and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. This was ridiculous. I knew Jasper was right, I was too nice. Most girls would have went off on someone like Edward a long time ago, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Isabella, I was wondering if you had plans this evening?" Edward asked after a few moments.

"I have to work," I said.

"Oh, well what about tomorrow night?"

"Work again," I said.

"Thursday morning?"

God, couldn't he just give up already.

"She's helping me and Emmett with a project." Jasper said, making me no longer want to kill him..

"Oh, well another time then," Edward said, and I breathed a sigh of relief that I'd managed to not have to be mean. I expected him to leave then, but he continued to stand there and I soon grew bored, so I went back to my ipod.

I wasn't able to do anything except change songs before Edward asked, "What are you listening to?"

"Blue October's Bleed Out," I said and looked up in time to see Edward snarl his nose.

"That's interesting," he said, but I could hear the disdain in his voice. "What else do you have on there?"

I went down the list and when I was finished, there was no hiding his disgust.

"Well," he said. "That is an eclectic mix. Might I suggest something?"

"What?" I asked.

"When a Man loves a Woman is a good song. And you can never go wrong with classical."

"Son of a bitch," I said without thinking as I stood up.

"What?" Jasper asked, jumping up as well.

Realizing that both guys were staring at me like I was crazy, I tried to play off my outburst. "I just remember I promised Tanya I'd meet her for coffee. She wanted my help with something."

"Oh, well we can head back early." Jasper said.

"Thanks. Bye Edward," I said as I started walking away quickly.

I heard Jasper jog up behind me, but I didn't stop moving.

"Doesn't Tanya have class all afternoon?" Jasper asked when he caught up with me.

"She does," I said.

"Then...why...?" he questioned in confusion.

"Because that song he suggested was on one of the cds that I got for a secret admirer gift this morning." I hissed.

"Which means he's probably...?" Jasper said trailing off when he couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Yes," I hissed again.

"Oh man, that's priceless," he huffed out as he doubled over.

"Shut up," I said, slapping his arm. "It's not funny."

"Oh, it kind of is." Jasper said. "He probably thinks it's a sure fire way to get you to actually go out with him."

"Probably, but I've got news for him, I have two admirers. And I don't care who the other one is, I will be going with them and not Edward."

"You're going to break his heart," Jasper said still chuckling.

"I don't care," I said as I climbed into his truck.

Jasper continued to laugh as he drove us back to campus, no matter how often I told him to shut up or called him an asshole. He found my predicament way too amusing and by the time he dropped me off in front of my house I was ready to kill him.

And I knew that although the expectation of this week had changed, Friday was still a mystery and I wasn't sure that I would be able to laugh or cry when it was over.

**-HV-**

**Well, Jasper is in the picture now. Heehee. What did you think? **

**Pictures of the gifts in my FB group. **

**Until tomorrow...**


	5. Guy's Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you don't believe me, just ask my bank account. **

**A/N: I want to thank my lovely beta, emmzz75. She makes things so much prettier and fixes all my crazy. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**-HV-**

_This is the life, _I thought as I sank into my tub.

Nothing could be better than taking a warm bubble bath surrounded by candles, and listening to some great music. Add in that it was a Wednesday afternoon and what more could a girl ask for? Well, she could ask for a nice glass of Merlot and I had some thanks to one of my secret admirers this morning. But due to the fact that I had to work later, it was something that would have to wait.

I really hadn't known what to expect this morning, since today's theme was guy's choice in gifts.

Secret admirer #1 surprised me though. In the large rectangle basket I received from him was a bottle of bubble bath and lotion, both in the same fragrance called Moonlight Path. I'd never heard of it, but it smelled amazing; kind of like a cold winter night in the country. Also included was a loofah, the bottle of Merlot and three candles in three different but complementary scents. I'd been amazed by the thought and wondered yet again who it was because they'd gotten me perfectly, not only for the loofah being my favorite color of purple, but also by giving me my favorite wine and my favorite season in a bottle.

However, secret admirer #2 or Edward as I was now calling him, since I was 99% sure that is who it was, had not surprise me. The boy really didn't know me at all. I didn't wear perfume, ever, and for someone who always seemed to be there he really should have figured that out by now. But no, he'd gotten me a bottle of La Balenciaga. I'd never heard of it before and when I smelled it, it was like I'd fallen in a field of some kind of flowers that had pepper all over them. I was sneezing and coughing so much that tears were streaming down my face and my eyes were red and puffy. I couldn't even speak, all I could do was shove the bottle at Rose and point outside. Thankfully, she'd understood and taken it straight out to the trash can.

I'd then spent all of breakfast and most of the morning bitching about it, until Rose had shoved the other gift at me and told me to make use of it to relax. Which is why I was where I was at this moment.

I have to say her 'suggestion' was what I needed and now I didn't want to move or think about anything else for days. Unfortunately that wasn't an option, so not moving or thinking about anything else for just an hour or so would have to suffice.

That hour passed way too quickly, and as I let the water drain from the tub I made a promise to myself that I was doing this again tonight when I got home from work.

After taking care of everything I needed to in the bathroom, including my hair and little bit of makeup, I headed out to my closet. I quickly decided on a pair of brown dress pants, a brown and cream ruffled top, and my brown boots.

Once I was ready, I grabbed a jacket and my bag before walking out of my room and downstairs.

At two in the afternoon the house was quiet, since most of the girls were in class. I waved to the few loitering around as I went toward the kitchen for a late lunch. By the time I finished, it was time for me to be off and I left the house, driving over to the library.

I didn't have to be there until three, and as I pulled into a spot I was still twenty minutes early. Deciding that I could be nice and let Demetri go ahead and leave, I made my way inside and back to the office. Ms. Cope was going over some paperwork and after making sure it was okay for Demetri to go, I went searching for him and found him on the second floor stocking books.

"Hey, butthead," I said as I stopped at the end of his cart.

"Brat," he said with a nod before glancing at his watch. "Or should I say suck up, coming in 15 minutes early."

"I can always wait instead of taking over for you, which was my intention." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, well then let me just say...good afternoon, fair Bella. You look positively gorgeous today."

I laughed and shook my head. "Go home," I said as I moved around to take over for him.

He nodded and said, "There are two more carts after this one."

"Okay," I muttered as I picked up a book.

"Thanks babe, I'll see you later," he said.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and with a wave he was gone. I got to work and finished the cart quickly, since Demetri was almost done when I took over. I returned it to the back room and grabbed the second one, finishing that one in no time as well, since all the books were within a few rows of each other.

The third cart was a monster though, filled with reference books, encyclopedias, and novels. It was heavy and I had a hard time maneuvering it around corners. I learned quickly that if I picked up a little speed it turned easier, so it was with a little bit more force than necessary that I turned a corner and managed to slam straight into Professor Cullen.

"Shit," he cried, causing every head to turn in our direction.

"Oh, my god, Professor Cullen. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked quickly moving around to stand beside him.

"I'm fine, Isabella," he replied. "It just startled me more than anything."

"Are you sure?" I asked since he was rubbing his shin.

"Positive, forget it even happened." he said with a wave of his other hand. "However, could you help me with something?"

"Of course," I said. "I did almost maim you, so anything I can do to make up for it. Plus I do work here, so helping the patrons is in my job description."

He chuckled before he said, "I'm looking for a book."

"You've come to the right place," I couldn't help but tease.

He chuckled again. "So I have," he said before continuing. "I'm looking for a book on interpreting dreams. I want to try something different in class."

"I don't know if we have something like that. Let me check the computer." I said.

"Alright."

He helped me move the cart out of the way before following me down to the checkout desk. A few keystrokes later and I found we had a couple of books on the subject.

After writing down the location of each, I motioned for him to follow me. It didn't take long to have all three books in hand. Getting Professor Cullen settled at a table, I went back to my cart.

It took me just over half an hour to get all the books cleaned off of it and as I returned it to the back room, Ms. Cope found me.

"All finished?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered.

She smiled before she said, "You can go ahead and take your break now. When you get back, come take over for me at the checkout desk."

"Yes, ma'am," I said again. "I think I will run to the cafe for a coffee, would you like anything?"

"No thank you, dear," she said before walking away toward the front of the library.

I grabbed my bag from her office, before following behind her and out the doors. I made my way to the cafe and was happy to see that for once it wasn't too busy. It didn't take long to have my coffee in hand, and I headed back toward the library.

I'd just reached the steps when I heard my name being called. Turning, I saw Riley, a former classmate and friend, jogging toward me.

I had to laugh as he stopped in front of me and bent almost double, trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Perfect," he wheezed, as he moved around and dropped down on the steps.

"You know, if you weren't the stereotypical frat boy then you might be in better shape." I said as I sat down beside him.

"That has nothing to do with it." he said.

"Really?" I asked, giving him a look.

"Well, probably not all of the reason." he said, relenting after a few seconds.

I just smirked at him, but before I could say anything he asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

I sighed, knowing where this was going. I'd officially met Riley sophomore year when we ended up in the same English class. He'd made his want perfectly clear that first day, hitting on me before the Professor had even walked into the room. Unfortunately for him, I'd heard all about him the year before from my sorority sisters and knew that he was one of those guys that was only out to add another notch on his bedpost.

I'd turned him down and made it clear that it was never going to happen. He'd been cool with it though and we'd become friends. I mean even with the manwhore aspect, I found that he was a sweetheart. He was also smart, funny, and very easy on the eyes, granted I would never tell him the latter. The boy didn't need a bigger head than he already had.

Of course, there were times that he still gave it a shot and asked me out. And now seemed to be one of those times.

"I'm not going on a date with you, Riley." I said.

"It wouldn't be a date Bella; I know how you feel. You can even pay and drive yourself. You just haven't been to any of the parties on The Row this year and I miss hanging out with you. Please, go to dinner with me?" he said, giving me that Puss in Boots look he'd perfected.

Usually it wouldn't have any affect on me, but I'd missed him too if I was being honest.

"Fine," I said after a moment. "But I am paying for myself. However, you can pick me up."

"Thank you," he said sincerely as he reached over and gave me a one armed hug.

"You're welcome," I said. "Just be on your best behavior and don't try and kiss me when you drop me off and I won't have to junk punch you."

"Deal," he said with a laugh before he stood. "I'll let you get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow. Is six okay?"

"Six is fine," I said as I reached out and let him help me up.

"Cool," he said before leaning over and quickly kissing me on the cheek.

I gave him the look I usually did when he did something like that and earned a grin in return.

"It's not tomorrow night yet," he said as he backed up.

I flicked him off as I tried to hide my smile, but knew I hadn't succeeded when he laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

He waved and turned, walking away without another word. I stood staring for a few seconds before shaking my head and making my way inside.

Checking my watch, I saw that my break was almost over, so I picked up the pace to take my bag to the office.

As I headed back to the checkout desk I passed the table where Professor Cullen had been. He was gone now and as I continued on, I wondered if the books I'd found had been of any help.

Once I made it to the checkout desk, I settled in and spent the rest of the night playing solitaire on the computer. It wasn't busy, and I chalked this fact up to it being three weeks before midterms and everyone enjoying the last little break. Next week would be when everyone would start studying and I would be ran ragged by the time it was all said and done. Especially, when I'd already told Ms. Cope I'd work double shifts if she needed me to, that way the other employees had time to study.

"Bella?"

I snapped my eyes from my game to Ms. Cope, who I hadn't even heard walk up.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I was writing the schedule for next week and wanted to make sure you were still okay with working doubles all week."

I chuckled since I'd just been thinking about that and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, that will be such a big help." she said as she wrote down my schedule for next week. She then pulled another schedule out and looked it over before she said, "You're off tomorrow and Demetri is covering your shift Friday, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said again.

She gave me a small smile before erasing a couple of things on this weeks schedule. When she was finished, she said, "Go ahead and take Saturday and Sunday off as well. And then I'll give you next weekend off too. It's not much, but it will give you a little break before and also while we're busy."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "If you need me, I'm happy to work."

"I know you are dear," she said, reaching over to pat my hand. "You're the best employee I have and I don't know what I will do without you, but I don't want to tire you out either. Especially, when I may need you for double shifts the week after next."

"Well, if you do, don't hesitate to ask me." I said sincerely.

"I won't." she said before looking at her watch. "Why don't you go on and get out of here."

Looking down at my watch, I saw I still had thirty minutes left. Before I could say anything, she smiled.

"It's not busy and the students that are here will stay until I drag them out with me." she said.

I laughed, knowing that while most of the campus was taking a break, there were those few that seemed to study all the time. And there were many times I had to drag them out myself.

"Alright," I said standing up off the stool I'd been sitting on. "I'll see you on Monday."

She smiled her motherly smile as I stepped around her and went to her office.

Once I had my stuff, I went back out and waved to Ms. Cope, before going to the main door. Thankfully, I glanced up before I pushed it open and didn't give myself completely away to Edward.

Granted, I was going to have to either hide or man up and face him as he was unfortunately headed straight toward the library.

However, before I could decide I heard a throat clear behind me.

"I think you're supposed to push." Professor Cullen said as he stepped up beside me.

I grinned and said, "I know, I just haven't decided if I want to stay or go yet."

"Well, I don't know what to make of that comment. Most people can't wait to leave their job at the end of the day," he said.

"Yes, well unlike most people I have to deal with him if I leave now." I said as I pointed out the window.

Professor Cullen tilted his head to the side so he could see where I was pointing and a frown crossed his face. "Ex-boyfriend?" he asked.

"God, no, and no way anything would happen to give him that title." I said, horrified. "Although, if you asked him he'd give anything to not have the ex in front of that word. I've tried to be nice, but he's always there and just won't leave me alone."

"Is he dangerous?" Professor Cullen asked, clear worry in his voice.

"No, he just keeps holding onto hope, and I guess he thinks that if he's persistent enough I'll change my mind. I don't want to be mean because our parents are friends, but I'm so tired of having to say no all the time." I said just as Edward hit the bottom step.

"You don't want to make waves," he said and at my nod he continued. "But if you've said no, then he needs to take that as your answer and move on. If he doesn't then you need to get someone involved that can make him see he makes you uncomfortable."

I sighed knowing he was right. "I guess I'll talk to my dad." I said.

"Good," Professor Cullen said. "How about I help you out tonight though?"

"How?" I asked as Edward made it to the top step.

He gave me a small smile as he pushed the door open in front me and then just started talking like we hadn't just been having a conversation about Edward. I don't even know what he said, but it worked as Edward didn't even say my name. He just bowed his head and walked into the library.

When I heard the door shut behind us, I breathed out a sigh of relief before I said, "Thank you, Professor. I think that's the first time I haven't heard anything from him when he's been near."

"You're welcome, Isabella," he said before he asked. "Where are you parked? I want to make sure he doesn't bother you before you get out of here."

"Over there," I said as I pointed across the lot.

He nodded and motioned for me to lead the way. As we walked I remembered the dream books he'd been looking at earlier.

"Did those books help?" I asked.

"The dream ones?" he asked and at my nod he shook his head. "No, they were confusing to say the least. Two different subjects could mean the same thing and then the same subject could mean three different things. I want the class to be fun and make my students want to write, not pull their hair out."

"Awww..." I said. "If it makes you feel any better, I always had fun and enjoyed whatever subject you gave us."

"And that is one reason why you were always one of my favorite students," he said with a smile.

I grinned in return as I stopped next to my car and pulled my keys from my bag.

As I unlocked my door I said, "Thank you again, Professor."

"Anytime, Isabella. Just remember what I said about talking to someone about the situation."

"I will." I said.

"Good," he said as he reached around me and opened my door.

I smiled in thanks and dropped down into my seat.

When I was settled and had the car started, he said, "Have a good night, Isabella."

"You too, Professor Cullen."

He gave me a smile before shutting my door and stepping back. As I backed my car out I saw Edward come out of the library, his eyes finding my car immediately.

Rolling my own eyes, I looked to Professor Cullen, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were on Edward and another frown had appeared on his face.

As if feeling me watching he turned his head and his frown turned into another small smile. He waved me off and I nodded, changing from reverse to drive and pressing the gas. As I pulled from the parking lot I glanced in my rearview mirror and saw Professor Cullen still standing where I'd left him, watching me as I drove away.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and said another thank you to him for helping me out tonight, even if he couldn't hear it.

**-HV-**

**Well, now we have Riley. Hee hee. So many men, so little time. **

**Pictures of the gifts and Bella's Work Outfit in my FB group. **

**Until tomorrow...**


	6. Love and Sand Dollars

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you don't believe me, just ask my bank account. **

**A/N: I want to thank my lovely beta, emmzz75. She makes things so much prettier and fixes all my crazy. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**-HV-**

_Tomorrow_, I thought as I lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom.

Just over twenty four hours and three years of feeling left out during Secret Admirer week will be worth it. At least I hope so anyway. With my luck though, admirer #1 would be just as bad as Edward. I wasn't big on praying but as soon as that thought popped into my head I sent up a silent prayer.

Please God, don't let my date be as bad as Edward. Or at the very least don't let him be so bad that I want to punch him in the throat...wait...should I not talk about violence when I pray? Is that going to automatically make the date bad? Crap...oh is it wrong to say crap? Shit...crap...shit is worse than crap...although it does mean the same thing. Great now I'm rambling while I'm supposed to be praying.

I shook my head at myself and thought that maybe praying wasn't for me, but before I could decide I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called and raised my head to see Charlotte step into my room.

"Hey babe," I said as I sat up and slid over to make room for her. "What's up?"

She dropped down beside me and handed over two square velvet boxes that were kept shut by ribbons. "Your gifts came, I thought you might like them."

"Thank you," I grinned as I pulled the ribbon off the first one and opened it up, only to wince at the gaudiness.

"Seriously," Charlotte said as she reached over and picked up the gold necklace.

"It's horrible," I said, causing her to nod.

While I didn't like gold jewelry, I could have gotten past that part, but there was no getting past the big gold letters that spelled out love. If I wasn't already so sure that one of my admirer's was Edward, this would have made me certain.

"Here, let's get rid of it." Charlotte said, putting the necklace back and flinging the box across the room.

It slammed into the door and then Charlotte and I looked at each other in confusion as it slowly opened.

The confusion changed to amusement when we heard, "If you don't want me to come in, you just have to say so."

Laughing, I said, "Sorry, Ang. Come on in."

She stepped through the door and shut it behind her, moving quickly over to the bed and sitting on my other side.

"What did you throw?" she asked when she was settled.

"A godawful necklace from one of her admirers," Charlotte answered.

"That bad?" Angela asked.

"It was completely horrible," I said, shaking my head and shuddering.

Angela and Charlotte giggled and I joined in soon after.

Once we calmed down, Charlotte nudged the other box. "Open this one."

I nodded and pulled the ribbon from the box, sucking in a breath when I opened it.

Inside was a beautiful silver sand dollar necklace. It wasn't large or gaudy in any way and I loved it immediately, especially because the beach held so many memories for me.

"Oh, Bella, that's so pretty." Angela said.

I nodded as I slipped it from the box and put it on, lifting it up afterwards to look at it again.

"Whomever he is, knows you well." Charlotte said.

"He does," I said. "And I think it might be Demetri."

"Really?" Angela asked. "Why?"

"He just knows a lot about me and he's said things that have left me a little suspicious. Plus, just a few weeks ago we played a game at work where we went back and forth sharing our favorite music, movies, and books. It's just a little too coincidental if you know what I mean."

"It does make sense, but you do have other guys that it could be." Charlotte said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Riley," Charlotte said. "He's wanted you since sophomore year."

"Wanted being the operative word." I said. "The only thing he's wanted me for is to add another notch on his bedpost, that's it."

"I don't know, Bella," Charlotte said. "As long as we've known him, how long does he spend on someone who isn't interested? Not long and definitely not two years. He doesn't have to chase anyone, as most girls are just happy to find themselves on his radar, but with you he makes an effort to also be your friend. Maybe this is his way of showing you he can be a good guy."

"There's truth in everything you say, but I still think it's Demetri." I said.

"There's also Garrett," Angela threw in. "He's been with Kate since you met him and now they aren't together anymore."

"Garrett is a possibility," I said.

"And don't forget Jasper," Charlotte said.

"NO!" Angela and I both said at the same time.

"Sorry," Charlotte said. "I forgot that you liked him, Angela."

"It's okay," Angela said looking down. "I just really don't want him to be one of your admirers, Sis."

"He's not," I said as I reached up and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "He's had ample time before now to make his feelings known if he has any."

"But what if he is?" Angela asked and I knew from our talk the other night this was her only worry for tomorrow night.

The crush she had wasn't something new, she'd admitted to liking him since she was sixteen.

"If he is, he's going to be dateless." I said. "I love and care about the boy, but not romantically and I would never do that to you."

"Then you'd be dateless too because we all know you aren't going with Edward." Angela said and I could see she was starting to feel better.

"Why? Are you too good to be my date?" I asked with a smile.

Angela and Charlotte both laughed at my words before Angela said. "I'd be honored to be your date, Sis."

"Thank you," I said just as my phone alerted me to an incoming text.

Charlotte handed it to me and I saw it was from Garrett.

"Speaking of one of the devils," I said, showing them.

That earned another laugh as they both stood from the bed.

"We'll let you take it." Charlotte said. "I've got to get ready for class anyway."

"Me too," Angela said. "I'll see you later though."

"Okay," I said. "I'm having dinner with Riley at six, but I'll be here after."

"Oh really," Angela said.

"It's not a date, just two friends hanging out." I said.

She looked to Charlotte and they both smiled, making me wave them away.

Laughing, they headed for the door and I pulled up the text message. Before I could read it, I remembered I'd forgotten to ask Angela what she gotten from her admirer.

After asking, she quickly showed me the pretty earring studs that contained her birthstone and then with a wave she was out the door.

I looked back down to my phone and finally read Garrett's text, asking me if I was up for a run this morning. I sent back a yes before hopping up and heading into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was ready to go and left the house to find Garrett just crossing the street.

"Hey," he said as he came to a stop on the sidewalk beside me.

"Hey," I said as I pulled my leg up behind me, stretching it out.

We didn't speak again until we were about halfway down the sorority side of the street.

"How's your week going so far?" Garrett asked, glancing over briefly.

"Way better than I expected it to be," I said.

"Good," he said with a smile. "You deserve to be happy."

I thought he'd say more, but when he didn't I glanced over, finding a small smile still on his face.

The rest of our run was spent in silence, an unusual occurrence once we started talking.

When we stopped to cool down, I had to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, glancing over.

"You've just been quiet today."

"Oh, I just have a lot on my mind. Nothing major though."

"That's good," I said as I bent over to stretch out the back of my legs.

"I like your necklace." he said and it took me a second to realize it had come loose from under my shirt.

"Thank you," I said as I stood back up. "One of my admirers gave it to me today."

"One of them?" He asked. "How many do you have?"

"Two, but I have a pretty good idea who one is."

"You do?" he asked as a look I couldn't quite place crossed his face.

"Yep." I answered.

"Who?"

"My stalker."

He seemed to visibly relax with my answer and I had to ask again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He didn't answer right away, and then completely threw me for a loop when he changed the subject. "I'll know Monday if I'll be able to go to Cancun with you guys."

"Okay," I said slowly, wondering what had gotten into him. "Gar-" I stopped when he started backing up the lawn of his house.

"I've got to go get ready for class now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said even though he probably didn't hear me since he was already close to the porch.

I stood there staring after him, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I replayed the whole conversation in my head twice before my thoughts went to the earlier conversation with Ang and Charlotte. I could be wrong about Demetri, and Angela could be right about Garrett. After all, they did live in the same house, so maybe Demetri has just been helping Garrett get information about what gifts to get me.

"Uhggg," I cried, throwing my hands in the air and scaring a freshman as he walked by me.

I didn't really know what to think anymore and standing there I resolved to just let it go until tomorrow night.

Making that decision, I finally crossed the street and headed into the house, going straight up to my room. After a quick shower, I gathered up all my laundry that needed to be washed and then waded through my girls' rooms to collect their stuff too.

I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon going back and forth between the laundry and the movies on my ipod.

By the time four rolled around, I was just hanging up the last of Rose's things. I hadn't done enough to warrant another shower, so I hung out in my room until it was time to get ready.

At a quarter to 6, I was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark gray long sleeve top, and black boots. My hair was up in a ponytail and I'd put on a little make up. I didn't want to dress up too much, so Riley wouldn't think I was trying to impress him, but I also didn't want to be under dressed since I didn't know where we were eating.

Before I left my room, I grabbed a sweater to go over my top and switched my current bag out for one that went with my outfit. I might not like clothes as much as my friends, but I was still a girl and I knew most of the rules.

Once I made it downstairs, I found most of the girls loitering around talking or doing homework.

As I set my bag down on the hall table, Samantha one of our juniors, called to me from the living room. "Bella, you took physics, right?"

I shook my head as I stepped over to the archway and said, "No, Victoria did though."

"Oh, do you know if she's home?" Samantha asked, looking back to her book with a frown.

After a quick glance at the clock on the mantle I said, "She's still in class right now, but she should be home soon."

Samantha sighed. "Okay, I'll muddle through until she gets here then. Thanks, Bella."

I smiled and then looked toward the door when the bell rang. I waved off one of the pledges and grabbed my bag before opening the door to Riley.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, looking me up and down.

"Behave," I chastised, but fought a smile as well since I wasn't immune to compliments.

He grinned as he crooked his arm. "Shall we, my dear?"

Rolling my eyes, I stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door shut behind me. "This is not a date," I said as I bypassed his arm and walked down the stairs.

"You know you're bad for my ego, right?" he asked as he joined me in the walk to his car.

Laughing, I said, "Your ego could stand to drop a few notches, so I'm okay with that."

He scowled over the top of the car and like any mature adult I stuck my tongue out at him. We broke into a smile at the same time as he tapped the top of the car.

"Get in, smartass." he said.

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as we settled into our seats and he started the car. Bella-1...Riley-0

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I reached to fiddle with his radio.

He smacked my hand away and ignored the backhand I gave to his arm as he said, "I don't know. I figured I'd just drive around until something jumped out as us."

"Works for me," I said, relaxing back into the seat.

We made small talk about his classes and our respective houses as we drove into town, but fell silent when we got into the heart of the city.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked when we passed a few places and I'd shook my head at all of them.

"I don't know." I said as we stopped at a red light.

"You're no help," he said, but then pointed over the steering wheel. "What about there?"

My eyes landed on the sign for the restaurant he was pointing at and I immediately nodded. It was a small bistro I'd been wanting to try since they opened last year and had never gotten around to it.

"Yes," I said and smiled over at him.

Once we were through the red light, he flipped his turn signal on and got into the turning lane. After a couple cars passed, he pulled into the entrance and drove around the back where the parking lot was, finding a spot quickly.

We walked around to the front and Riley held the door open, motioning me to step inside. The hostess greeted us with a smile as the door closed and we stepped forward.

"Welcome to Shay's, how many this evening?"

"Two," Riley said, giving her that smile of his that made most women swoon.

The hostess wasn't immune and hesitated briefly before collecting herself and grabbing two menus.

"Right this way," she said.

As we followed her I looked around, taking in the inviting dining room, but my perusal was cut short when I heard Riley say, "Hello, Professor Platt...Professor Cullen."

Turning my head, I found both professors seated at a table just shy of where the hostess was waiting to seat us. Both of their eyes were on us, so I offered a smile and said hello.

"Isabella...Riley," Professor Platt said. "Are you two staying out of trouble?"

"I am, but Bella here is another story." Riley said before I could answer.

I hit him in the back and said, "No one would ever believe that, so don't even try."

Professor Cullen chuckled as Professor Platt smiled and said, "Sorry, Riley, but she has you there."

He just shrugged because he knew it was true. Professor Platt knew it even more since it was her class where I'd met him.

We moved on to our table then not wanting to bother them, and took the menus the hostess was holding out to us as we sat.

"Your server will be right with you." She said before disappearing back to the front of the restaurant.

I opened my menu immediately and started to look over it, but already knew I wanted a burger and fries.

I was so engrossed in trying to decide between the house burger or the mushroom Swiss, that I didn't realize the waiter had come up to our table until he spoke. I had to stifle a groan when I heard his voice, and I wondered if I was being punished for some crime I'd committed in a former life.

"Hello, Isabella." Edward said.

"Edward," I said, not bothering to look up from my menu.

He didn't even acknowledge Riley, even though I knew he knew who he was.

"How are you this evening?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine," I said and I could hear the exasperation creeping into my voice. This was going to be a long night.

"I'll have a Heineken," Riley said, causing me to finally look up from my menu. He was glaring at Edward in annoyance, but Edward didn't even give him the time of day.

"And you, Isabella?" Edward said and I watched in amusement as Riley's hand curled into a fist.

"The same," I said, finally catching Riley's eye and smiling.

He returned it as Edward huffed and walked off.

When he was out of earshot, Riley said, "This is going to be fun."

"Just don't get us kicked out before we eat, I'm starving." I said, causing him to laugh.

"Deal," he said, sitting back in his chair with a grin.

We fell silent then, continuing to look over our menus until Edward returned. He set my bottle down before Riley's, which landed a little bit harder than necessary.

"Are you ready to order, Isabella?" Edward asked, once again ignoring Riley.

"Not quite, Riley can go first." I said.

Reluctantly, Edward turned his head and said, "Yes?"

Riley gave him a look before he said, "I'll have the house burger, well done, and with fries."

Edward wrote it down and turned his head back to me.

"The same," I said, shutting my menu and holding it out to him.

He took our menus and with another huff he was gone.

"Apparently, our waiter doesn't want a tip tonight." Riley muttered as he reached for his beer.

"Apparently..." I agreed as I sipped my own drink. Edward's rudness was uncalled for and ridiculous.

"So, what do you think about that?" Riley asked after a moment.

"About what?" I asked.

He motioned with his chin behind me as he leaned forward and whispered, "The professors. Do you think they're on a date?"

"Ewww, no," I whispered back.

"Why?" Riley asked, curiosity in his voice. "Professor Platt is hot."

"So," I said. "She's too motherly and that doesn't seem like something he'd be interested in."

"Right, because you know him so well." Riley said. "I'd do her."

"Of course you would." I said. "She's female."

He grinned and didn't even try to deny it. I rolled my eyes as he said, "Why wouldn't Professor Cullen be interested though?"

"I don't know," I said. "He just doesn't seem like he'd wanted to be smothered all the time and we both know that is what she's good at. She did it to us in class."

"Someone probably needs to tell her he's not interested then because she clearly is if her body language is any indication."

I chanced a quick glance over my shoulder, just in time to catch Professor Platt reach over to touch Professor Cullen's arm as she laughed at something he said.

Turning back around, I rolled my eyes and took a long pull from my beer.

"Are you jealous?" Riley asked amused.

"What? No," I said. "Why would I be jealous?"

He didn't answer right away as Edward arrived at the table then with our food. He set my plate down first and then pretty much dropped Riley's in front of him.

"Is there anything else you need, Isabella?"

"She's good," Riley answered for me and I could tell he was beyond pissed.

Edward must have sensed it too as he turned without another word and walked away.

"Asshole," Riley said as he reached for the ketchup.

I nodded and waited for him to finish before reaching over and switching our plates.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I glanced over to where Edward was standing, watching our table before I said, "There's no telling if he did something to your food or not. I figured if he did do something, he wouldn't let me eat it."

Riley curled his nose in disgust as he said, "You know if he did, we'll be eating at Burger King, right? Because I will kick his ass."

"Yes," I said, as I picked up my hamburger.

I waited for a few seconds to make sure Edward wasn't coming over to stop me. When he continued to stay where he was, I figured it was safe and took a bite. It was like heaven in a patty. The meat was juicy and perfectly cooked. It had been a while since I'd tasted something so good and couldn't stop the moan from leaving my mouth.

Riley choked on his own bite and as he coughed he hissed, "You can not make that sound again if you expect me to behave the rest of the night."

Laughing, I said, "Sorry."

He shook his head as I went back to my hamburger, but gave me a warning glare. I was good though and kept my noises to myself.

We ate in silence for a while and were almost done before Riley went back to our earlier conversation. "So, why are you jealous?"

"I'm not," I said. And I wasn't, not really. Okay, maybe a little, but hell I was a woman and he was hot. Ninety percent of the female population at school would feel the same way as I did at seeing him with a woman. Especially, when no one had ever seen it before.

"Right," Riley said not believing me for a second, but thankfully he let it go. However, his change in subject wasn't something I wanted to discuss either. "Why won't you let this be a date?" he asked.

"You know why." I answered as I picked up a fry.

"You think you know me so well." he said.

"I do. When's the last time you had sex and what was her name?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He gave me a look because we both knew I had him and then he answered with a sigh, "This morning and her name was Stac-no Samanth-no Sarah. Her name was Sarah."

"And that is why." I said. "Riley, you're my friend and that is what we'll always be. Please, don't make it so that I have to treat you like Edward."

He sat silently for a few minutes picking at his french fries before he said, "Okay. I'd rather have you for a friend then nothing at all."

"Good," I said with a smile. "Because you are kind of awesome to hang out with."

He smirked and said, "I knew you loved me...JESSICA!"

I looked at him and then glanced around since Jessica had been quite loud. Turning my head back, I said, "My name is Bella."

"I know," he said.

"Then who is Jessica?"

"The girl from this morning," he said with a shake of his head.

Snorting, I threw a french fry at him and said, "That's not anywhere close to Sarah."

"I know and I won't ask you out again. I understand now." he said, throwing the fry back.

I moved to the side though and it sailed over my shoulder.

"Shit, sorry Professor," Riley said as his eyes grew wide and he fought a smile.

I turned around and saw Professor Cullen reaching up to take the fry off his shoulder.

"It's quite alright, Riley," Professor Cullen said, giving me a wink as I grinned at him.

Professor Platt, clucked her tongue at us, but said nothing.

However, we weren't so fortunate when it came to Edward.

"If you can't control yourself, you'll have to leave." Edward said as he stepped up to our table and glared at Riley.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked.

"I don't believe I need to repeat myself." Edward said before turning his head toward me.

Before he could open his mouth though, Riley asked, "Bella, are you finished?"

"I am," I said, tossing my napkin up onto my plate.

"Then we'll take the check," Riley said, earning another glare from Edward before he walked off.

It didn't take him long to come back and he set the receipt down. As he started to gather our plates I picked my bag up and rifled through it for a twenty.

When I placed it down on top of the receipt along with Riley's money, Edward muttered something that I couldn't quite make out.

I'd had enough of him and his rudeness tonight and couldn't hide the annoyance when I asked, "What did you say?"

He gave me a placating smile and said, "I just said that if you were my date I wouldn't make you pay. Granted, with someone so uncivilized you can't expect manners."

Riley stood up so fast his chair was in danger of toppling over and would have if the customer behind him hadn't reached out and grabbed it.

However, this wasn't Riley's fight. Edward was being an ass because of me. Because I was too nice for too many years and tonight he'd crossed a line. I might tease Riley about how he was, but there was no way in hell I was going to let Edward do it.

Holding up my hand, I stopped Riley from saying anything and stood up, looking straight at Edward so there was no mistaking who I was talking to. "Okay, first..." I said. "You're going to take our money and receipt and get our change. And while doing that you're going to tell your boss that you're taking your break and then you're going to follow me outside. If you don't, then your boss, your co-workers, and all these customers are going to hear what I should have said a long time ago and trust me you don't want that."

For the first time ever, Edward backed away from me. He grabbed our check and hightailed his ass towards the bar. I watched him go for only a second before grabbing my bag and motioning for Riley to get his ass moving.

We weaved through the tables, ignoring the whispers that followed us. Riley said nothing until we were standing in the front area.

"Can I at least hit him when we get outside?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"No," I said as Edward started moving our way.

I held out my hand when he stopped in front of us and as soon as he put my change in my palm, I turned and headed outside.

I didn't bother waiting to see if he'd follow. I knew he would because that's who he was, but that would end tonight.

I was silent all the way around the building and to the car. As soon as I was next to it I dropped my bag on the trunk and turned, crossing my arms across my chest.

Riley moved over to lean beside me as Edward stopped a few feet away, and I didn't give him time to say anything.

"Okay, enough is enough, Edward. I've tried to be nice, but this crush you've had since high school has finally caused me to reach my limit. I don't want to go out with you. I'm never going to change my mind, so this constant attention you keep trying to shove on me is over. I understand that tonight isn't your fault, and if I had known you worked here we would have gone somewhere else. But you are going to stop actively seeking me out.." I paused to take a deep breath, but continued quickly. "I don't want you coming into my work unless it is to study or to get a book. Do not ask for me and do not wait for me to get off. Because I'm done with all of this. You need to move on and find someone who will be happy with the attention you want to bestow upon them.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Isabella." Edward said. "You're just upset because I insulted your date. When you calm down-"

I growled cutting him off because he still wasn't listening.

"First, my name is Bella. Second, this is not something I'm going to forget when I 'calm down'. You need to leave me alone from now on. That includes tomorrow night. Do not show up at my house, expecting me to go to the ball with you. I know you're one of my admirers and the night will not end the way you want it too."

"You have to go the ball with me, Isabella." he said, and I had to grip my arms before I did what Riley wanted to do.

"No, I don't Edward and I'm not going to. I've had enough and I'm only going to give you one warning now. If you continue to seek me out after I leave here or if you show up tomorrow night, then I will have no choice but to speak to my dad and have a restraining order taken out against you. Do I make myself clear?"

"You can not be serious." Edward said and all I could do was stare at him now.

"She's serious," Riley piped up in my silence.

"This does not concern you," Edward said and I felt Riley tense.

"Oh, I think it does," he said as he stepped in front of me. "She's told you to stay away from her. If you don't, then the restraining order will be the least of your worries."

"Is that a threat?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Riley stated simply. "And one I will follow through on, if you come near her again."

"Isabella, are you going to let him speak for you like that?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said. "Because everything I've said seems to just go over your head. Leave me alone, Edward."

I turned then to walk to my side of the car because I was ready for this conversation to be over. We'd continue to go around in circles until Riley or myself ended up hitting him.

I took one step when I felt a slight brush against my arm. It was gone before I could really tell what it was, but there was no mistaking the car moving as Riley slammed Edward into the back of it. My eyes widened and I stood frozen, wondering what the hell happened in the few seconds my back was turned. However, I didn't have to wait long to find out as Riley's voice was loud and clear in the quiet parking lot.

The rage was unmistakable as he hissed, "Do not ever try and put your hands on her again or I swear you will not be able to use them for a very long time."

"Get off me," Edward said as he tried to pry Riley's hands from where they gripped his shirt. When he couldn't, he looked to me for help, but Riley pulled him up and slammed him back down.

"Don't look at her." Riley said.

"What is going on out here?"

My head turned as Riley looked over his shoulder briefly before turning his eyes back to Edward.

"Just making sure Edward understands that when someone tells him to leave them alone, he needs to listen." Riley said as Professor Cullen stepped in between me and them.

"Riley, let him go," he said as he reached out to pull Riley's hands off Edward.

At first I didn't think Riley was going to listen, but he finally stepped back and shoved Edward away from him.

Professor Platt immediately started fussing over him and straightening his shirt and tie, clucking the entire time that violence wasn't the answer to a problem.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Professor Cullen's tension filled back. He and Riley were whispering things I couldn't hear, but I didn't bother trying to make out their words. Tonight had been exhausting and I was just ready to go.

However, Professor Platt decided that things weren't quite settled.

"Riley, you and Edward need to apologize to each other and shake hands." she said.

"I don't think so," Riley said. "He's lucky he's still breathing and if he wants to keep it that way, then he'll stay away from me."

Edward muttered something that had Riley stepping forward and Professor Cullen placing a hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

"Whatever it was, just let it go Riley." Professor Cullen whispered so that only the three of us heard.

"I'm not apologizing." Riley said. "Not after he tried to put his hands on Bella when she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him."

"You don't have to." Professor Cullen said. "Just get in the car."

Riley shot another glare at Edward, but did what Professor Cullen said.

Reaching over, I took my bag off the trunk and sighed.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Professor Cullen asked, turning his attention to me.

"Yes." I answered. "I'm just ready to go home."

He finally relaxed and with a nod of his head, he said, "Just a minute. While Riley doesn't need to apologize, someone else does. Edward, you need to apologize to Isabella and then you need to go back to work."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." Edward said.

"From what Riley has said I think you do." Professor Cullen said. "Now apologize and I would suggest you take whatever she said to you seriously as well."

"Carlisle, is that really necessary? He didn't attack Isabella." Professor Platt said, causing me to give her an are you serious look.

Professor Cullen seemed to be on the same wavelength because he immediately said, "Yes Esme it is."

She and Edward both looked like they wanted to argue, but I could tell Professor Cullen wasn't going to back down.

They finally seemed to realize this because Edward stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry, Isabella."

I didn't say thank you, but I did nod to let him know I'd heard.

Edward looked at me for a few seconds longer before he turned and walked away. Professor Platt watched him go, but I was done with her too.

"Thank you, Professor Cullen," I said.

"You're welcome, Isabella." he said as he moved to my side of the car and the door. "Now, let's get you and Riley on your way before he decides the apology wasn't enough and chases Edward down."

Smiling, I followed him and as he bent to open the door my eyes landed on his neck and I couldn't stop the snort of laughter that bubbled out of me.

"Something funny, Isabella?" he asked as he looked back at me.

"Sorry, but you have a little bit of ketchup behind your ear."

He reached up immediately and wiped it off, bringing his hand around to stare at the red on his fingers.

"Sorry about that," Riley called from inside of the car.

Professor Cullen shook his head and laughed. "It's fine, but you might want to work on your aim a little more." He said, giving me a wink when I laughed.

I was still chuckling when I had to step back as Professor Platt stepped closer. "Here, Carlisle let me get rid of that for you."

I watched as she used a tissue to wipe his fingers off, taking a little longer than completely necessary if you asked me.

Rolling my eyes, I cleared my throat when she continued to stand in my way.

Both professors looked over at me and wearing completely different expressions. Professor Cullen was amused, while Professor Platt seemed annoyed.

Professor Cullen slid out of the way, taking Professor Platt with him so I could get in the car. Once I was settled in my seat, he shut the door and Riley rolled down the window.

"Good night, Professors," he said and I chimed in my own good night as well.

"Good night, you two." Professor Cullen said as Riley started the car.

As he backed out I waved to Professor Cullen and then rolled the window up.

"Well," Riley said as he pulled out onto the main road. "That was the most fun I've had on a non-date in a long time."

Laughing, I nodded before leaning my head against the window and said "Let's try to have less fun next time."

**-HV-**

**Not quite a normal dinner, but still interesting. What did you guys think?**

**I think I should explain Riley as well, in case someone is thinking that he and Edward do the same thing. With Edward, he is only about getting her to go out with him. He doesn't take the time to get to know her and has given her no reason to think that he wants to know her. Riley, on the other hand, is her friend first and will continue to be her friend. He doesn't stalk her to ask her out and he takes no for answer, at least for a while. He doesn't bug her like Edward does. I hope that helps explain the difference between the two of them.**

**Pictures of the gifts and Bella's dinner outfit are on my FB profile.**

**Until tomorrow...where you get the last two chapters. One in the morning and one in the evening.**


	7. Happy Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you don't believe me, just ask my bank account. **

**A/N: I want to thank my lovely beta, emmzz75. She makes things so much prettier and fixes all my crazy. And I can never say it enough but she is awesomesauce.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**-HV-**

"Okay ladies, please settle down," Rose called as she banged her little gavel on the table. "I know you're all excited for tonight, but just bare with me."

She waited until everyone had stopped talking before continuing. "I wanted to take this time to go over, for those that don't know, what's going to happen tonight. You're admirers if you have one, will start arriving around six. Don't get upset if they are late as the ball does not officially start until seven and you will have plenty of time to make it. Dinner will be served at 8:00 followed by dancing until midnight. There will be an open bar for those who are legal and you will have to show ID at the door. If you are not twenty one, or you forget your ID you will be given a wristband, letting the staff know that you are not to be served alcohol. There will be no exceptions.

"Jane and her boyfriend Jared have agreed to be ours and our brother fraternity's sober drivers tonight. Use them if you or your date need them; that's what they're there for. I will remind you that this house has zero tolerance when it comes to underage drinking or drunk driving, so let's not do anything to jeopardize your position here.

"I want all of you to have fun, but remember you are representing this house. And nothing would disappoint me more than if any of you chose to do something you know you are not supposed to."

She stopped there and made sure to make eye contact with every girl in the room. Once she had, she asked, "Are there any questions?" When no one raised their hand, she nodded and said, "Alright, all of you are dismissed. Go make yourselves even more beautiful and I can't wait to see all of you later."

The girls dispersed, most leaving the house to get to appointments they'd made that day while the others joined up in their groups and went up to their rooms to get ready.

I stayed in my seat, waiting for my girls to be ready to go, since we all had appointments for our nails and toes.

Once they were ready, we all piled into Tanya's SUV and drove the short distance to the nail salon. When we got inside, I checked the wall of pictures to chose a style, deciding after just a few minutes to do red toes and red with black tips, almost like a french manicure but just a little fancier, for my nails.

As there were six of us we were split up, three of us going for our pedicures first, while the other three were having their manicures done.

I was with Victoria and Rose, sitting in the pedicure chairs when Rose asked, "So, how was dinner with Riley last night? Did he try and take you home with him?"

"Doesn't he always?" Tanya asked from where she sat with Angela and Charlotte and causing all of us to laugh.

"He does," I said. "But he was good and dinner was far from boring."

I then went on to tell them all about the Edward drama that made up the night.

When I was finished, Rose shook her head and said, "That boy needs to get a damn clue. Maybe I should beat it into him."

Laughing, I said, "Hopefully, the threat of a restraining order will be enough."

"I not sure that will work, Bella." Angela said, glancing over her shoulder. "Edward has spent almost five years trying to get you to go out with him. I don't think he's going to give up that easily."

"I did threaten him with dad as well though," I said.

"Which would probably work if we were home, but dad is hundreds of miles away. Edward might think that he'll be okay if he shows up tonight and tries one last time."

"Let's hope not," I said.

"Well, if he does I will deal with him." Rose said. "Or I'll let Emmett, who will have no problem putting the fear of God in him."

"Peter also wouldn't mind taking care of him," Charlotte said.

"The same with Sam," Tanya said.

"James as well," Victoria piped up.

"I might be small, but I think I could take him too," Angela said, making me smile.

"While I appreciate the offers, if he shows up tonight I don't think I'll need the help as I'll be mad enough to kick his ass myself." I said, causing even the nail techs to laugh.

"Well, just remember we have your back if you need us." Rose said.

I looked at each one of them as they nodded their agreement with what Rose said. Their fierce loyalty and protectiveness were two of the many reasons I loved them.

Thankfully we then moved onto a different topic and spent the rest of our time at the nail salon talking about our upcoming trip to Cancun.

Once we were all finished, we grabbed a bite of lunch before heading back to the house to continue to get ready.

The rest of the day found us in Rose's room, since it was the biggest in the house. I swear Rose was a hairdresser in a former life because she could make our hair do anything she wanted and she was a miracle worker when it came to make-up.

By the time 5:30 arrived, all six of us were dressed and ready to go.

I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror. The red dress was stunning against my skin tone, showing off the paleness without washing me out. Rose had pulled all of my hair up into a mass of curls, creating a messy but still put together look. The smoky eyes she'd given me made my normal subtle brown pop and the red lipstick made my lips look fuller than they usually did. I loved everything and couldn't believe it was me.

"Ready to go downstairs girls?" Tanya asked from where she stood by the door.

We all nodded and with an excited energy we headed downstairs to wait with everyone else. As the time for the first admirer to arrived ticked closer, we spent it complimenting the others on their dress choices. All the girls looked gorgeous and I was happy that I was a part of it this year.

At six on the dot the doorbell rang, and Jane answered. Two guys I didn't know walked in and went to one of our sophomore's and one of the pledges. They seemed to be happy with their dates since after just a few moments of whispering back and forth, they linked arms and left the house. Over the next thirty minutes, more dates arrived and escorted one our girls out of the house or in the unfortunate case of a few, had to be let down easy.

Peter, James, Sam, and Emmett arrived to pick up Charlotte, Victoria, Tanya, and Rose but opted to stay until Angela and I were ready to go as well.

At twenty til 7, Jasper stepped into the living room and I swear both Angela and I stopped breathing. As he started walking forward to where we stood by the fireplace, I kept up a chant of 'not me' in my head and then had to fight the tears at the blinding smile that lit up my sister's face because it wasn't me he wanted.

"Hi," he whispered to Angela when he stopped in front of her.

"Hi," she said back.

I missed anything else between them because at that moment a gasp of surprise went up around the room. Bringing my eyes from my sister, I moved them to the doorway and let out my own gasp because there was no mistaking that the person standing there, with his eyes and nervous smile directed at me, was there for any other reason than as my date.

I could have guessed for days or even weeks and would have never been right because he would have never been a thought. Not that I minded because lord help me, he was gorgeous and sweet, but he wasn't even a student.

I stood motionless as he walked forward and could only shake my head when he stopped in front of me.

"Isabella," he said, with his nervous smile still in place.

I couldn't speak until Angela nudged me in the back and then it was only to say his name, "Professor Cullen..."

He smiled a genuine smile then and said, "I think it would be best if you called me Carlisle."

I huffed out a quiet laugh because I was still too shocked to do much of anything else.

"Isabella," he said as he reached up and ran the back of his hand down my cheek. "As much as I'm enjoying this stunned look, you need to give me something other than your silence. If this isn't something you want, I can go."

"NO!" I said louder than I intended, but thankful I'd somehow found my voice. Closing my eyes briefly, I took a deep breath and asked, "I just...why me?"

"Why not you?" he asked. "You're so incredibly intelligent, you have a kindness about you that I've never found in anyone else, you're gorgeous, and so many other things I could name but all it would come back to is that it's just you, Isabella."

"Thank you," I whispered. I mean really what else could I say. No one had ever said those things to me before and the sincerity of his words was enough to make my heart race.

He smiled such a devastating smile then, my brain once again discombobulated to the point that all I could do was stare. That smile was dangerous, but God I wanted to see it often.

I don't know how long we stood there, but the sound of a throat clearing finally brought me back to the fact that we were not alone. Glancing around, I blushed at the many faces staring back at us.

When my eyes landed on Angela, I let out a snort of laughter because she was wrapped around Jasper like a life jacket. And thankfully, he didn't seem to mind one bit. I was happy she was happy and I could guess she felt the same for me if the thumbs up and grin were any indication.

"Shall we all go now?" Rose asked with a smile.

Everyone who had a date there, nodded their agreement and started heading for the front door.

Before anyone could make it far though, the doorbell rang once again and Jane rushed over to answer. And of course, it just had to be Edward who stepped inside.

"You need to go," Rose said immediately upon seeing him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here to pick up my date," Edward said, giving her a cursory glance before his eyes landed on me.

Profess-I mean Carlisle, I really needed to not call him Professor anymore, reached up and wrapped his arm around my lower back, drawing me to his side.

"She already has a date," Tanya said, smugly.

Edward's eyes moved from me to Carlisle and then back to me. "That's not possible." he said. "I was her secret admirer and per the rules she has to go with me."

"So was Carlisle," I said because I didn't want my friends to fight this battle for me. I'd let it go on too far with Edward and I needed to end it once and for all, even if I thought I'd done it last night. "I've chosen to go with him."

Carlisle squeezed my side a little and a quick glance up provided me with another view of that smile. Yep, it was definitely dangerous and the only thing that kept me from going off into la-la land again was Edward huffing angrily.

"This is not fair. He is a teacher, not a student. Not only is it unethical, but it's against the rules of this school."

"Oh, for fuck's sakes," Rose growled. "Enough, Edward. You need to leave this house now or I swear you will not like the consequences."

Edward looked over at her, with every intention of saying something that would have probably gotten him slapped, but seemed to sense Rose wasn't messing around and kept his mouth shut. However, I wasn't so lucky.

"Isabella, as the recipient of my gifts you have an obligation to go to the ball with me." he said.

Sighing loudly, I closed my eyes and counted to ten. When I was finished, I said, "First, no I don't and I'm not going to the ball with you. Second, and this is the last warning Edward. Everything I said last night, still stands today, but as that seems to have gone in one ear and right back out the other, let me make it perfectly clear. If you do not leave this house and leave me alone I will be calling my dad and I will be getting a restraining order. I will also speak to the Dean and to the president of your house. You can not keep pushing yourself on to someone who has told you time and time again that they aren't interested. It is harassment and against the law and something I'm sure this school frowns upon. Do you understand?"

He stood there fuming for a good minute if not more, staring at me the entire time.

However, I wasn't backing down and he finally seemed to realize that I meant everything I said because he eventually said, "Fine, I won't bother you again. However, this thing between you and Professor Cullen isn't going to happen either. I will be speaking to the Dean about him."

"I've already spoken to the Dean, Mr. Masen," Carlisle said. "So, I would suggest not wasting your time or breath."

"Well, we'll see about that," Edward said, before leaving the house and slamming the door behind him.

Sighing, I shook my head.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

Before I answered I looked up at him and then around at all of my friends.

I let a smile cross my face as I nodded, because I wasn't going to let Edward ruin the rest of our night. "I'm okay," I said.

He returned the smile as Rose said, "Now that that's taken care of, let's go."

Everyone laughed and we once again started for the door, this time making it to the cars without being stopped.

Carlisle held the passenger door open for me before going around to his side and climbing in. Once he was settled, he pulled away from the sidewalk and started down the street.

We were only on the road a few minutes before I said, "Carlisle..."

"Yes, Isabella?" he asked, giving me a brief glance before turning his eyes back to the road.

"The orchid, candy, ipod, basket, and this were from you, weren't they?" I asked as I held up my sand dollar necklace.

"They were," he answered, smiling.

"How do you know me so well?"

He chuckled and said, "You're very expressive and give amazing detail in your writing. The orchid, the necklace, your allergy, and some of the things in your basket I learned from your assignments. The candy wasn't a hard guess because you always had some form of sweets in class and I just picked things that I'd seen you bring. The rest of the things in the basket, I will admit, I had help with from an employee of the store I went to. And as for the music, I might have enlisted the help of my TA."

"That's why he asked out of the blue that day," I said.

"Yes, and he helped me put everything on there as I had no clue. Demetri has been a big help with getting you your things." Carlisle said before adding, "He loves you."

"No, he doesn't," I said quickly, causing Carlisle to laugh again.

"I don't mean he's in love with you, but he does love you and he is very protective. When I first went to him for help, the first thing he wanted to know was my intention and I got the feeling that if I gave any other answer than the one I did, then he might have punched me."

While I wanted to know what those intentions were, I didn't ask. If this was just a one time thing, I didn't want to ruin it with knowing.

Instead, I asked, "Can I ask you something else?"

"You can ask me anything." he said as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel where the ball was being held.

I nodded and asked, "You told Edward you'd already spoken to the Dean, is that true?"

He waited to answer until he'd found a parking spot and cut the engine. Then turning to me, he took my hand in his and said, "When you walked into my classroom that first time, I knew I was in trouble. In my career, I'd never been attracted to a student before, but as soon as I saw you I couldn't say that anymore. That attraction grew every time you spoke, every time I read something you wrote, and every time I saw you. I couldn't deny it and I didn't want to, but I knew that nothing could happen while you were a student. Having you in class was torture and I will admit that the end of last semester I was glad to see you go.

"I already knew you were graduating early and I told myself that I just had to wait a little bit longer. When Demetri told me about this week, I knew that it was my chance to tell you how I felt. So, I did go to the Dean as soon as the new semester started. I told him everything and as you are technically no longer a student of this school, I wouldn't be breaking any rules if I asked you out."

"And here you are." I said.

"Here I am," he said.

We sat there a little while longer just staring at each other, before his eyes moved to somewhere over my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go in now?" he asked.

"I am," I said.

He smiled and opened his door, coming around quickly to do the same to mine. He took my hand to help me out and then linked our arms together.

As we walked across the parking lot I said, "Carlisle, I'm glad it was you."

"Thank you, Isabella." he said. "And I want you to know that I don't want this to be just tonight. I would like to see where this can go."

"I'd like to see as well," I said, smiling.

He returned my smile, as we finally stepped through the front doors of the hotel. We didn't speak again as we made our way to the ballroom, but my smile continued to grow as heads turned in our direction. You could see the envy, jealousy, and awe on the face of almost every person we passed and I had to admit I kind of liked it.

We made it to the ballroom without being stopped, but it didn't last long once we stepped inside. Demetri must have been waiting for us to arrive, as he suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Finally," he said, exasperatedly. "I've been waiting forever."

"Over-dramatic much?" I asked. "You've probably only been here five minutes."

"Ten." Garrett said, walking up.

"Whatever, it felt like forever," Demetri said. "But that doesn't matter as there is a very important question that needs to be asked."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Are you happy with your date? Because I am stag and if you are unhappy, I can step in."

"He's only stag because he waited until the last minute to ask someone." Garrett said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's beside the point," Demetri said as Carlisle and I laughed. "I'm still unattached unlike you."

"Garrett, you have a date?" I asked.

"Don't act so surprised." he said. "But yes I do."

I smiled and leaned over to hug him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Bella." he said returning the hug.

As I stood back up I remembered the way he was acting yesterday and asked, "Garrett, did you know about Carlisle yesterday?"

"I did," he said. "I was so worried you'd figured it out or that you thought it was someone else. And I didn't know how you were going to react if you had. Thankfully, you seem to be okay with who it was though."

"I'm very okay with it," I said, smiling up at Carlisle who gave me his own wide smile.

Demetri made a gagging noise and said, "Oh god, you two are already gross. I'm going to the bar to see if I can find someone not so happy. Bella, I'll see you later. Professor C, remember what I said."

He then turned and walked away. The three of us watched him weave his way between the tables before Garrett shook his head.

"He's going to get slapped before the night's over." Garrett said.

"Probably," I agreed.

Garrett grinned and said, "Well, I think I'm going to go find my date and our table. I think dinner should be about to start. I'll see you two later."

He walked away then as well and Carlisle and I moved further into the room. There were no seating arrangements, so Carlisle used his height to locate my friends. When he had, we headed in their direction.

As we walked I took a look around. The room was decorated nicely in reds, whites, and pinks. The tables surrounded the dance floor and the latter had hearts projected onto it from lights. There were red streamers and heart shaped balloons hanging from the ceiling. Each table had a centerpiece of roses and candles, sitting on a red table cloth, while the chairs were draped in white with a red ribbon. On each plate sat a heart-shaped sucker with a tag that said Happy Valentine's Day. Over to the right was the bar with flower pots of red tulips decorating the ends. We moved out of the way as there was already a line, but as we passed one of the tables I had to stop.

A large white cake stood in the center above everything else, with an abundance of candy, chocolate, and smaller cakes surrounding it. I saw little mini conversation heart cakes, what looked to be chocolate covered cherries, chocolate covered strawberries, cake pops, cupcakes, these cute little alien looking things, bottles of some kind of red liquid with Love Potion #9 on the label, and so many other things that I almost went into a diabetic coma just standing beside it.

"Can you eat anything on there?" Carlisle asked.

"A few things," I said. "But not what I really want to."

"I'm sorry," he said.

I shrugged because I was used to it. "It's okay."

Again I got that smile and we moved on, making it to our table soon after. As we said hello to my friends Carlisle pulled my chair out for me.

I'd just gotten seated when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning my head, I looked up to find Riley grinning down at me.

"Hey, Riley," I said.

"Hey, Bella," he said back before looking over at Carlisle.

"Professor Cullen."

"Riley," Carlisle said.

I figured Riley would have more to say about my date, but he surprised me. Instead of questioning it, he just smiled at me.

I grinned back and asked, "Did you come stag?"

"Oh no, I have a date." he answered. "She's over at our table with her friends."

"What's her name?" I asked because I had to know if he knew.

He rolled his eyes before he tried to be subtle and look at his hand. "Her name is Kristy."

"Did you just look at your hand?" I asked as I reached out and gripped his wrist. Flipping his hand over, I saw the name written on his palm. "Oh my God, Riley."

"What? I had to make sure I remembered it." he said unapologetically.

Shaking my head, I just gave him a look of disbelief, but it didn't bother him one bit. He just grinned at me before tapping me on the forehead.

"I'll see you later, Bella." he said before disappearing as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Does he forget a lot of names?" Carlisle whispered.

"Yes," I replied just as the lights dimmed briefly to alert us that dinner was about to be served.

Carlisle chuckled at my answer and sat back in his seat, choosing not to comment on it further.

Small talk went around the table while we waited on our food, and when it arrived conversation halted. Dinner was delicious, my favorite part being the pink heart-shaped rice. Once everyone had eaten and the waiters had taken our plates away, the music that had been playing softly in the background increased in volume. Half the room seemed to head for the dance floor, while the other half moved to the table of sweets.

"Would you like to dance, Isabella?" Carlisle asked me.

"I would love to," I said, placing my hand in his to stand.

We walked to the dance floor and found a spot along the edge, before I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands came to rest on my hips as we swayed to the music.

"You look beautiful tonight." Carlisle said as he pulled me a little closer. "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"It's okay," I said, smiling up at him. "And thank you. You look very handsome as well."

"Thank you." he said as I took a chance and leaned my head against his chest. He must have been okay with it because all he did was tighten his arms around me.

I could have stayed that way forever.

Hours later, I felt like I was floating. Carlisle and I had danced to almost every song, only taking a small break to visit the sweets table.

Before I knew it, it was the last dance of the night. I was once again in Carlisle's arms with my head resting against his chest.

"Isabella," he said, causing me to pull back and look up at him.

When our eyes met, there was no denying the look in his eyes. He didn't ask as he started to lean his head down. It didn't matter because I wouldn't have said no. His lips met mine in a brief kiss, only to press harder within a second. I returned the kiss, pulling him tight against me. I think we stopped moving and we were probably gaining attention, but I couldn't have cared less because kissing Carlisle Cullen was something that dreams were made of. The man knew what he was doing that was for sure.

By the time we separated, I was breathless and my heart was pounding. I'm sure I had a dazed look on my face as our eyes met again, but he just smiled and after placing a kiss on my forehead drew me against him.

As my ear found his heartbeat, I knew that there was no going back. There was a connection between us, one I hadn't known was there until tonight. It was scary and completely unexpected, but I was ready for it and I couldn't wait to see where it led us.

**-HV-**

**Well, how was it? *bites nails* **

**Most of you guessed pretty quickly, but I'm hoping there are still some I managed to surprise. For those that really wanted someone else and those that REALLY wanted Jasper, I'm sorry. It was always going to be Carlisle. **

**I hope you enjoyed it still though, at least a little. **

**Epilogue will come later this evening. **

**Pics of Bella's Ball outfit and some little tidbits from the ball are in my FB group.**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you don't believe me, just ask my bank account. **

**A/N: I want to thank my lovely beta, emmzz75. She makes things so much prettier and fixes all my crazy. And I can never say it enough but she is awesomesauce.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**Okay, I couldn't wait until 8. :D **

**-HV-**

_**Valentine's Day...One Year Later**_

_Okay, Bella. _I thought, giving myself a mental pep talk. _You can do this. You're just going to open that door and step inside. From there, you know what to do. You look hot and he loves you. He's not going to think bad of you. Just do it, open the door._

I took a moment to breath deeply and find the confidence I would need before I opened the door and stepped inside.

Carlisle looked up from his desk immediately, his expression quickly going from surprise to worry. I wondered briefly what look he saw on my face, but his first question told me it wasn't what I was trying to go for.

"Isabella, is everything alright?" he asked, standing up.

"Everything's fine," I said as I locked the door behind me. "I just needed to show you something."

"Okay," he said sitting back down. "I would have been home soon though."

"I know," I said, taking a step forward and reaching up to the buttons of my jacket. As I started to slowly undo them I continued, "But this is something that I need to show you here. Although, it could be considered more of a fantasy than a need."

Thankfully, he was a smart man and picked up on what I was saying right away. I watched as he swallowed hard before he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his desk.

"Well, in that case, who am I to stop you." he said as his eyes darkened and his tongue came out to swipe along his bottom lip.

Smiling, I popped the last button and let my coat fall open revealing the slightly skimpy, red and green plaid bra and panty set underneath.

"Jesus," he breathed as his eyes greedily took me in.

"Is this okay?" I asked as I shrugged out of my coat.

"The only thing not okay is that you're too far away. Come here, Isabella." he said, once again leaning back in his chair.

He didn't have to tell me twice, and I quickly moved around his desk. I started to straddle his lap, but he stood and swiped a hand across his desk, knocking almost everything to the floor. His hands gripped my hips lifting me up to sit in front of him, as his lips found mine.

My arms and legs wrapped around him, bringing him closer as our kiss became more frantic. His hands roamed my sides, my legs, and my back before he cupped my ass holding me tightly against him.

His mouth moved from mine to trial a line of kisses down my neck. My back arched, and I groaned as his tongue dipped in the hollow at the base of my throat. God, he was good at this and a master at the rest.

"This needs to come off, Isabella," he said against my skin as he kissed along the line of my bra.

"Then take it off, Carlisle," I breathed, dropping my head back as his tongue dipped under the fabric.

He made a sound low in his throat before pulling me up straight, and removing my bra. He gave me a kiss in the middle of my chest before laying me back against the desk and removing my panties as well.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, staring down at me.

I smiled and used my heels to push him closer. "You're wearing entirely too many clothes, Carlisle." I said as his hands propped him up above me.

"Let's see if I can remedy that dilemma then." He said.

I couldn't help but stare as he stood back up and removed his clothes. He was still the hottest man I'd ever seen and I was so thankful he was mine.

Once his pants slid down his legs he leaned back over me, drawing me into a deep kiss. His hands supported the back of my head, as my arms and legs wrapped around him.

He reached down briefly to line himself up and then he pressed forward, filling me completely and causing a sigh of contentment to escape past my lips. It was always like this, and I never wanted it to change.

As he slowly started to move, I broke the kiss to drop my head back against his desk. There was no denying his want for me, it was there in every thrust of his hips and the way his eyes watched me. And I knew he could see the same in my eyes as I watched him. Our bodies fit perfectly together, always giving us the release we craved.

With one hand flat against the desk, he wrapped the other hand around my back to press us close. His movements grew in speed until all I could feel was blinding pleasure. The coil wound tighter and tighter, letting me know that soon it would snap and push me over the edge.

Knowing I was close, I pulled his face down to mine and let my mouth silently tell him everything he needed to know.

He groaned into my mouth and dropped his full weight on me, letting me feel every inch of him as he continued to move inside me. Moments later, a cry of pleasure broke though the panting breaths as I found that sweet ending. A few more thrusts and he was following me into the abyss.

As we came down from our high he rested his forehead against mine. His eyes closed briefly before he opened them again and looked down at me with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

"Happy Anniversary," I said back.

He chuckled before emitting a groan and pushing himself up. I sighed as he slipped from my body and the feeling of emptiness that followed.

He helped me to sit up and then reached down to pull his pants on, handing me my panties as well.

"Thank you," I said as I slipped them on and then looked around for my bra.

He found it first and helped me slip it on before pulling his shirt on and doing up the buttons.

I slid off his desk and glanced around, seeing the mess he'd created. As I started to bend down to pick things up he stopped me with a hand on my elbow.

"Leave it," he said. "I'll come in early Monday to clean it up."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," he said, leaning over and giving me a kiss. "Because all I want to do now is take you home and lock ourselves inside for the rest of the weekend."

Laughing, I nodded and said, "I like that idea."

He smiled and sent me around his desk to get my coat, as he grabbed his own from the hook behind him.

After making sure I was fully covered, he took my hand and led me out of his office.

Hours later, after celebrating our anniversary and Valentine's Day, and two more rounds of love making, I lay propped up on his chest and watched him sleep. I couldn't help it though. It was times like this, when everything was quiet that my mind wandered to the past year and the amazing and unexpected changes in my life.

Sometimes, I still couldn't believe that I was where I was now. Having Carlisle in my life, was the best thing that had ever happened to me. He was there when the Dean unexpectedly called me to his office the day after graduation to tell me that Ms. Cope had recommended me to take over running the library when she retired at the end of the next spring term. He was there when Ms. Cope didn't make it to the fall term, having suffered a massive stroke and passing away. He was there when I watched all of my friends, excluding Angela and Jasper, move away; jobs taking them to different places. He was my shoulder to cry on, my venting board when I had a bad day, and the person I couldn't wait to talk to when I had a good one. He was all I could have asked for and more. And I couldn't be happier.

And there was no doubt that he felt the same because he told me often.

Of course, while we were happy not everyone was, at least not at first.

My dad's reaction had been my biggest worry, and he hadn't disappointed in the anger department. It had taken many assurances from myself, Angela, Carlisle, and most of my other friends before he would believe that Carlisle hadn't used his status to take advantage of me. He'd finally come around though and now I sometimes think he likes Carlisle better.

Professor Platt had also been a small issue, threatening to go to the Dean and showing just how jealous she was. She tried to tell me how he couldn't possibly care if he was on a date with her the night before. When I told him what she said, he swore up and down that the night before the ball had not been a date, but a meeting between co-workers. I believed him, as the unmistakable truth was in his eyes and voice. It had taken heated words between them on more than one occasion before she finally backed off.

And then there were those few students who liked to make snide comments here and there, but they soon grew tired of not getting a reaction and moved on to other things.

The only one who had surprisingly not been a problem was Edward. The threat of speaking to people who had the potential to ruin his attendance at school, seemed to be the only thing that got through his thick skull. He never did make it to speak to the Dean and he'd stayed away from me after that, even sometimes going out of his way to avoid me. Last I'd heard, he met some girl at Comic-Con who appreciated all he had to offer.

We didn't let any of the negativity have any bearing on our relationship though. Just like we didn't let our age difference, or the fact that I was his former student be an issue. We stayed positive and used the connection we had to guide us through life. Like when we first said 'I love you' to each other, or when we moved in together four months ago. And one day when it all led to him getting down on one knee and asking me to be his wife I wouldn't hesitate to say yes, because I couldn't imagine my life without him beside me.

I smiled at that last thought and leaned down to kiss his chest. My movement caused his eyes to open and find mine, a sleepy smile spreading across his face.

As his hand came up to run down my naked back, he asked, "Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect," I said, sliding up further to nestle my head against his shoulder.

One arm wrapped fully around me, holding me tight to his side as he hummed in agreement and took my hand in his placing it on his chest just over his heart.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back as I closed my eyes and let myself finally fall to sleep.

**-HV- **

**Well, that is it. I hope you guys enjoyed the ending. Thank all of you for reading and for all the reviews you gave me. I appreciate each and every one of them.  
**

**A Picture of Bella's outfit in FB group. **


End file.
